The Trouble with Planet Tohrru
by Alton Brown-eyed Gurl
Summary: The hyper force crash land on an unknown planet and find themselves having to save the planet from an evil Princess. Bad summary sorry....
1. The Encounter with Kirei

Ok, so this is my first SRMTHFG so don't flame me or I'll have the Amish come after you with pointy sticks, after there visit from Wal-Mart! And yes they do visit Wal-mart I've seen them looking at the DVDs. Anywho, I hope you enjoy it, tell me what ya'll think!

**Chapter One: The Encounter with Kirei**

Chiro and the Monkey Team were patrolling the universe in search for the Skeleton King when they were unexpectedly pulled down by the planet's gravitational pull.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom happened?" Chiro asked.

"They appeared to have taken the super robot down," Gibson said.

"Well obviously," Sparx said.

"Don't start anything that's unnecessary Sparx," Antauri warned.

"Alright, alright." Sparx said.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Nova asked.

"Don't worry Nova, we'll find a way," Chiro told her. He took a step forward from the super robot onto the soft grassy earth of Tohruu, the others followed him onto the dirt road that seemed to lead over a large hill.

"I'm guessing we follow this road?" Gibson asked.

"Yes, it will lead us to whoever lives on this planet," Chiro replied. They followed the dirt road for some time passing nothing but country side scattered with small trees and bushes. All of a sudden Nova heard a galloping noise from behind them, she turned and saw what appeared to be a person riding up the road bareback on a brown stallion.

"Guys! We gotta get out of the way!" Nova yelled as she shoved forward Gibson who was walking in front of her.

"What why?" Gibson asked annoyed.

"Just go!" Nova yelled as she continued to push him. The stallion whinnied and the other monkeys and

Chiro turned their heads towards it's direction.

"Come on!" Curio ordered. The hyper force dodged the galloping stallion just as in time. It came rushing past them just as they landed in the grass beside the road. They stood up and watched as the stallion continued down the road, but unexpectedly the stallion glanced back at Chiro with hatred in his eyes. Chiro's eyes widened as in a flash the stallion was charging back at them. Before anyone could move or say a thing the stallion skidded to a stop in front of them and the rider jumped down in front of them. Chiro looked up at the tall figure through the dust filled air.

"Intruders!" the figure yelled as she whipped out a sword from her holster. "You are not welcome in the Master's territory! Leave Tohruu now or you will be assassinated!" it said.

"Assassinated? Wait, isn't that a little rash?" Gibson asked.

"Silence!" the figure said. The figure waved it's hand and the dust cleared. It walked up tot he hyper force with it's sword held out in front of them. Chiro could now get a good look at this 'friendly' acquaintance. It was a woman wearing an medieval looking attire, who had medium length silver hair and cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Chiro asked.

"I am Valencia! Your demise!" she said as she thrusted her sword forward. But instead of piercing Chiro it clanked against something metal. Chiro opened his eyes, which he had latched tightly in terror expecting to someone from his team, but instead is was a small pink monkey. "What?" he asked confused.

"That hurt!" the pink monkey said.

"You!" gasped Valencia. She backed away and began to turn to her stallion.

"Your not going anywhere!" the pink monkey said as she ran towards Valencia and jumped into the air. "Aerial Capture!" she said as a pink bubble shot out from her mouth and captured Valencia in it. Valencia burst the bubble with her sword and hopped onto her stallion.

"Come back! Tell me what you did with Cielle!" the pink monkey yelled angrily her face red.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Valencia yelled as she ran off down the road and over the hill. The pink monkey sighed, "There goes another one..."

"Should we go after her?" Chiro asked the pink monkey. The pink monkey looked up at him and gave him a strange look with her baby blue eyes.

"Yup, you certainly aren't from around here," she said.

"We aren't and who exactly are you?" Antauri asked as he walked up next to her.

"Me?" the pink monkey asked. "I'm Kirei," she said with a smile. "Know how I know you weren't from around her?" she asked.

"Because you pulled us down to your planet?" Sparx asked.

"No, that wasn't me," Kirei said with an even bigger smile.

"Because you saw us get pulled down?" Nova asked.

"Nope, because anyone who's lived here from the past year would have know that Valencia there is just a computer program who's been copied millions of times and roams the kingdom doing Princess Tsuki's evil deeds. She wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't moved out of the way."

"What! We would have been smashed!" Otto said.

"Hardly, her stallion's a computer program also, it wouldn't have harmed you," Kirei said.

"But if she's just a computer program how come you jumped in front of me, from what your telling me I wouldn't have been hurt," Chiro said.

"That's the very thing that has taken so many lives from this kingdom, true she's a computer program, but the Princess has power over them all, she can activate them when she likes, what I mean by that is they become real," Kirei explained.

"Did what you just said make any sense at all?" Sparx asked.

"Yes," Kirei answered.

"Who's Princess Tsuki?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah, and how exactly did you come to be?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, how is that when there was only six of us created?" Nova asked (I'm referring to the sliver monkey :) )

"I can only answer one of your questions, I don't know how I came to be," Kirei said sadly. "I'm afraid I've wasted to much time already, I'll gladly answer your question if your willing to come along with me to the castle."

The hyper force looked to Chiro who as debating whether this was wise or not. "I guess we can go," he said.

"Ooh, perfect, come on now before another Valencia shows up," Kirei told them. Before they knew it they were over the hill and looking down upon a glorious city.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Cielle**: Whoo! That was fun!

**Kirei**: You can say that again! I found some new friends!

**L'arc en Cielle**: Yeah?

**Kirei**: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Wahooooooooooo!

**L'arc en Cielle**: Yeah, no more sugar for you girlie.


	2. Shiro City and the Castle

I have to say the Amish were very pleased that they didn't have leave Wal-Mart early and I'm also very happy to introduce my second chapter! YAYA! Wahoo!

**Chapter Two: Shiro City and the Castle**

"Whoa," Otto said speechless.

"My words exactly," Gibson said.

"This is Shiro City, the castle is just beyond here," Kirei explained.

"Who knew such a lovely countryside could lead to such a magnificent city, Antauri said.

"Yea, pretty sweet huh? This is just one of the many other cities like it, here in Tohruu" Kirei asked.

"Yes very," Gibson said.

"So where is the castle?" Nova asked.

"Once we past Krasnai street we can take the bus to the end of the city then it's only a mile to the castle," Kirei said as she skipped ahead of them leading the way.

"Interesting little monkey isn't she?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, but what interests me is how a monkey of her age knows so much," Antauri said.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon," Chiro said.

The hyper force followed the little pink monkey into the city. It was a large city with sky scrapers and buildings everywhere. The only thing that was missing was the people. There was no one in the streets, no cars, no nothing anywhere.

"Where is everybody?" Nova asked.

"Inside hiding...Princess Tsuki forbids anyone to be out," Kirei answered.

"This princess don't sound so nice," Sparx said.

"She's not, didn't you hear me say earlier that she was evil?" Kirei asked as she stopped at a crosswalk and looked both ways.

"Unh, why are you doing that?" Chiro asked.

"My big sister always said to look both ways before crossing the street," Kirei said as she continued to look both ways.

"Um, if everyone is confined to there homes why would you be looking both ways?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, no one's out here remember?" Otto asked.

"Eh..." Kirei stammered. "Oh right! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" she said as she playfully smacked herself on the head. "Silly me, come on then!"

The hyper force shrugged at each other and followed the pink monkey across the street and onto the sidewalk. "Here we are at Krasnai street, now where's the bus?" The hyper force sighed and shook there heads.

"There's no one out remember?" Nova asked Kirei.

"Oops, oh yeah, I don't remember me ever being this forgetful," chuckled Kirei.

"That's because she forgot," Gibson whispered to Sparx. Sparx smiled and snickered softly.

"Guess we'll have to continue to walk, bummer," Kirei said.

The sky was already beginning to get dark and by the time they reached the castle nightfall had vanquished the day. Crickets were chirping in the countryside around them and the glow from the windows of the castle guided there way towards it.

"Ok, we'll have to sneak into the back then all we have to do is find a way to get in," Kirei said.

"Why are we sneaking around? Can't we just go in the front?" Chiro asked confused.

"No! Unless you want to die," Kirei said with a cheery smile.

"Unh...ok then...no" Chiro said confused.

Kirei sighed, "Do I have to go over everything again?" she asked.

"You never went over it to begin with," Gibson argued. "At Least not very well."

"Really? Hmm...I guess I forgot," Kirei said. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Princess Tsuki, who lives in this castle! Has taken all control over Tohruu! She's evil! And she especially hates outsiders," Kirei said.

"Ok, so if she's evil why are we here?" Nova asked.

"To save my sister of course! Didn't I tell you?" Kirei asked.

"No," Otto said.

"Oh I must have forgot" Kirei giggled. Gibson sighed annoyed, "Alright, Alright, let's get a move on."

"Wait your sister, is she a robot monkey also?" Antauri asked.

"Of course silly, what else would she be?" Kirei asked with a smile.

"She smiles way to much," Sparx whispered to Gibson.

"Your telling me," Gibson sighed. Once they reached the back of the castle Kirei searched for the any secret ways in.

"Bummer, looks like we'll have to go through the back door," Kirei said.

"Is that safe?" Chiro asked alarmed remembering her comment from earlier.

"I dunno, but I guess we'll find out," Kirei said as she opened the wooden door.

"Wait!" Antauri warned.

"Hm? What?" Kirei asked as she looked back at him then looked inside. Inside was a sink and kitchen like setting with a warm glow coming from the fire place on the opposite side of the room. "Coast is clear," she reported as she walked in.

"She did that without thinking," Antauri said. "She could endanger us all."

"Aw, I wouldn't worry about it she's so adorable," Otto said.

"Her appearance may be deceiving us," Gibson said.

"You mean she could be working for that evil princess," Nova suggested.

"Or this princess might not be the evil one," Gibson said.

"Hey you guys gonna come?" Kirei asked innocently batting her baby blue eyes.

"Unh...yeah," Chiro said as he stepped in. "Come on guys." The rest of the hyper force reluctantly followed their leader into the castle. Kirei lead them out of the back kitchen and into a long hallway with many doors.

"Ok, I heard through the grapevine that the prison cells are somewhere around here" Kirei said.

"Hey you! Stop at once!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Kirei asked as she turned alarmed.

To be continued...

**L'arc en ciel7**: I was surprised there was no confusion when you didn't explain who I was and how you forgot to put the 7 after my screename!

**Snowkat**: Hey! I was just trying to get my story online, the computers at my school library suck, even though they call them 'new',they can't treat us like that!

**L'arc en ciel7**: The computers at your school are new, in fact your whole school is...

**Snowkat**: Unh...oh yeah...well the internet sucks!

**Kirei**: What does this have to do with the story?

**L'arc en ciel7**: Nothing I just want to see if someone is actually bored enough to read what we're saying...

**I'd just like to say that all comments made after the story are taken from real conversations I've had with L'arc en Ciel7 about my story! Beleive me we talk a lot so these are just bits and pieces! lol A'ight see ya next chapter! Toodles!**


	3. Big Sister

'Sup? Here's Chapter there!

**Chapter Three: Big Sister**

"Uh-oh," Kirei said. The hyper force and Kirei turned, thinking they had been spotted when to their surprise they saw a purple robot monkey running towards them.

"Cielle?" Kirei yelled happily. Cielle was being followed by more then a handful of vicious looking monsters who appeared to be guards.

"Run! Run! Don't stand! Run!" Cielle said as she stopped in front of Kirei who's smile turned into a frown.

"Why?" Kirei asked.

Cielle sighed, "I'm being chased!" she yelled.

"Oh! Right!" said Kirei with a smile.

"We can stop them! Monkey team let's go!" Chiro said.

"What? Who are they?" Cielle asked confused. One of the monster guards thrusted his tentacles and grabbed the purple monkey. She let out a scream and squirmed trying to get free.

"Cielle!" Kirei yelled. The other guards had caught up and were unleashing their attacks on the hyper force.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova yelled as she thrusted her fist into a blob looking guard.

"Electro- Magnet!" Sparx said as he shrugged his electric power into a water like monster.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled as he leashed his attack on the squid like monster who had hold on Cielle. It screamed in pain and let go of Cielle. Antauri landed on the ground with ease and Cielle landed gently in his arms.

"Unh?" Antauri asked. Cielle looked up at him, directly into his blue eyes. Her lime green eyes light up and sparkled. "Thank you," she said.

"Antauri look out!" Chiro yelled as a tiger like monster was about to pounce on him and Cielle.

"Echo Rocket!" yelled Cielle has her arm changed into a cannon and shot out a rocket that flung the monster into the others behind him. She jumped out of Antauri's arms and onto the ground.

"Whoa! Awesome Cielle!" Kirei said as she ran up to her sister and gave her a hug.

"Unh, thanks Kirei," Cielle said. She pushed her sister away, "We have to get out of here before the Princess finds out I'm missing!"

"And before these creepy guards get up!" Nova said. The hyper force and the two sisters fled out the back door only to find a group of Valenica.

"Ignore them!" Cielle said. Reluctantly Chiro ran through one of the Valenica to his surprise Cielle was right and so was Kirei they were nothing but holograms for now.

"There getting away!" one of the Valenica yelled to the group of guards who had ran after Cielle.

"Master Tsuki isn't going to be happy with us," the blob like guard said.

"When is she ever happy with us?" the tiger like guard asked. The guards shrugged and walked back inside to deliver the news to the Princess.

"Oh no," Chiro said. To their surprise a group of Valencia had taken the super robot 'prisoner' and was guarding it accordingly.

"Can't we just walk through them like before?" Nova asked.

"No, they've been activated, it would be pointless to try and fight them," Kirei said.

"Don't worry, by morning there should be less of them, you can stay with Kirei and I," Cielle offered.

"I'm afraid it's the only thing we can do now guys..." Chiro said.

"Don't worry we'll take good care of you! We can have a sleepover it'll be fun!" Kirei said with a smile.

The two sister robot monkeys led them from the super robot and deeper into the country side to a large lake that had a small open forest around it. Near the edge of the lake was a small shelter made of brick. Half of it was unfinished and there was a roof overhead made out of the sticks and limbs of trees with some of the tall grass taken from the countryside as the floor.

"It's not much, well it's really nothing. I'm sorry for that...we haven't had time to really build the other half but at least there's a roof over your head and once we get a warm fire going it'll be just peachy!" Kirei said happily.

"Well I guess it's better then nothing," Sparx said.

"Sparx!" Nova said.

"What?" he asked not knowing what he did wrong. Nova sighed and shook her head.

They had gotten the fire started, it's warm orange glow lighting the surrounding area. Chiro could now get a better look at Cielle, before he was too busy fighting off guards and it has been too dark in the country side to see much of her. The same with Kirei but he'd gotten some pretty good glances from when they first met. Kirei was smaller in size and she was colored pink and she had soft baby blue eyes, while her sister Cielle was a nice shade of violet, was about the same size as the other monkeys and had striking lime green eyes. Cielle had glanced up and noticed Chiro staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Cielle asked.

"No, nothing," Chiro said as he looked away from her.

Cielle who had been quiet most of the time stood up. "If you'll excuse me..." she said as she turned and walked towards the lake below them. The closer she got to the lake the more dim the light from the fire grew until the only light was that from the moon and stars. She reached the lake and sat down near the edge, looking out onto the shimmering water.

"I wonder where she went?" Kirei asked. "Oh well I can guess I can save her some food."

"You have food?" Otto asked.

"Course I do!" Kirei said. "You guys like junk food?"

"Heck yes!" Otto said.

"I got sandwiches too! I made them myself! They're yummy!" Kirei said.

Chiro felt guiltily that maybe he'd offended her some how, he wasn't sure whether on this planet staring at someone was a bad thing or whether Cielle was sensitive in that way. Though Kirei didn't seem to be any different from the rest of the hyper force and himself, but Cielle was older and probably more accustomed to things on Tohruu.

To be continued...

**Snowkat: **Hey you know that new song sung by Madonna, 'Hung Up'?

**L'arc En Ciel7**: Sure have, what about it?

**Snowkat**: I've had it stuck in my head all day and it won't go away! Even when I try to get the most annoying songs stuck in my head such as Don't Cha, Hollaback Girl, My Humps! It just won't get out of my head no matter what I try!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do about that.

**Snowkat**: Oh well...Darn that song!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: So when are we gonna start talking about your story?

**Snowkat**: Next chapter I promise.

**L'arc en Ciel**: Sure...


	4. The Truth about Tohruu as told by

**Setokaibasgirl7: Yeah the Amish really go to Wal-Mart! My dad lives by Lancaster in P.A so we go to the Wal-Mart over there! It's hilarious because they have a place to park your horse and buggy!**

**Southernangel: Um...yes and no :)**

**Chapter Four: The Truth about Tohruu as Told by Violet Ciel**

"You gonna eat Chiro?" Nova asked.

"Oh, um yeah," Chiro said returning to reality.

"If you will all excuse me I think I'll take a small walk," Antauri said.

"Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"Yes Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Don't get lost ok," Chiro said jokingly.

Antauri smiled," You won't have to worry about that," he told Chiro as he turned and walked down the same path as Cielle.

"Come on Gibson I wanna piece!" Sparx whined.

"Get your own sandwich Sparx, this is mine!" Gibson snapped.

"But yours looks better!" Sparx said.

"You guys are funny," Kirei said with a laugh as she bit into one of her sandwiches and chewed it happily.

Cielle was still steated by the river bank in deep thought. "Oh Queen Abigail, why'd you have to leave? If only you had stayed a little longer maybe..."

"Cielle," a voice from behind her said breaking her train of thought.. She turned to see Antauri.

"H-hello...um...I'm sorry your name escapes me..." Cielle said as she stood up and looked back into his eyes. They looked even more brilliant then they had before, she was unaware that from Antauri's point of view her eyes looked even more brilliant in the moonlight as well.

"My name is Antauri," he told her.

"Antauri, what an interesting name," Cielle said.

"Thank you, yours interests me as well," Antauri told her.

"My full name is Violet Ciel, that's French I think, it means Purple Sky...I preferred to be called Cielle though..." Cielle told him.

"Hmmm..." Antauri said. Cielle turned back around and continued to look out on the water. Antauri walked up to her and sat down next to her. "I hope I'm not interrupting your personal time but I'm curious."

"About what?" Cielle asked.

"About your planet, your princess, your sister and you," Antauri said.

Cielle turned and faced him, "My sister isn't that great of a story teller is she...well I guess I can start from the beginning. Oh and don't worry, your not intruding...I'm enjoying your company."

Antauri nodded. "Tohruu wasn't always like it is. It had a Queen, her name was Abigail and she ruled fairly and kindly. She had a sister named Suki, who you know as Master Tsuki or Princess Tsuki, who had a darkness in her heart that she could no longer control. Abigail in fear for her kingdom created Valenica, a computer program that she could multiply and control to protect that planet. It's complex technology that uses holograms and A.I. technology. It's hard to tell when Valencia is a hologram or the real thing, even harder for humans, but for us robot monkeys we can sense the flux between the two, it's very faint and takes time to sense it. Unfortunately as Suki grew older her evil grew along with it. Soon she was threatening the Queen, telling her she was going to take over the throne. The queen grew frightened and faked her kidnapping so Suki would think she was out of the way for good. Suki took control of Valencia and multiplied her countless times and used them for evil reasons. Soon she took over the entire planet and kept everyone locked in. I tried stop her many times, but she got wiser every time and I finally got captured," Cielle paused. "I want to thank you again for saving me Antauri," she finished.

Antauri who had been listening intently the entire time intrigued by what she had to say smiled, "It no trouble, but I couldn't have done it without my team and your sister."

"Yes, I will have to thank them later," Cielle said.

"Thank you for sharing all this information with me Cielle, things are starting to make more sense, but what about you? How'd you come to be?" Antauri asked.

Cielle was silent for a while. "I...to tell you the truth don't know...the Queen told me I was created to protect the kingdom, then later my sister to help me..." she paused searching her mind for any other memories.

"It's alright, you've already shared so much with me, someone you hardly know," Antauri said.

"Hmm...well I sensed from the beginning you'd be a trustworthy friend," Cielle said. The two went silent nothing but the sounds of the forest at night could be heard. Cielle's eyes darted up to Antauri's who had his eyes fixed on her the whole time, something felt calming about the way his eyes peered into hers. "Antauri..." she said softly.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Unh...I-I...I better get back," she said as she looked away from him and stood up.

"I'll escort you back," Antauri said.

Cielle smiled, "That's very gentlemanly of you."

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Ooh! Cielle and Antarui sitting in a tree K-I-S-I-N-G!

**Snowkat**: First of all it's K-I-S-S-I-N-G, and second of all that's not very mature of you being a junior and all, and third of all shut up!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh please, just because I'm a junior doesn't mean I have to be mature ;)

**Snowkat**: Yes it does, otherwise your setting a bad example for all the little freshman and little sophmores like me!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Chillax homey-chan. What happened to talking about your story?

**Snowkat**: Darn it! Next chapter I promise!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yeah I'll believe that when money grows on trees.


	5. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Princess Tsuki!

**Chapter Five: Rock, Paper, Scissors, Princess Tsuki**

"Rock, paper, scissors! YAY! Paper beats rock!" Kirei said with a giggle as she clapped her hands.

"Come on two out of three!" Otto begged.

"Ok!" Kirei said with a smile.

"I wonder what's taking Antauri so long," Chiro wondered aloud.

"He probably went somewhere quiet to meditate," Nova reassured him.

"Yes, I can certainly see why," Gibson said referring to Kirei.

"Aw, come on Gibson, does she really bug you that much?" Nova asked.

"Yes..." Gibson said as he crossed his arms.

"Yay! I win again!" Kirei said.

"Man, this is not cool...how do you win every time?" Otto asked her.

"I was the rock, paper, scissors champ last year at the Shiro City fair," Kirei said with a smile.

"Wow," Otto said.

"Thanks," Kirei said. "Are you and your friends Super Hero's Otto?" she asked him out of no where. The hyper force looked over at Kirei and Otto to hear his response.

"I guess we are, we're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper force Go," Otto told her.

"Wow! What a kewl name! That's like something you'd read in a manga! Tee hee! So you guys have super powers and save the world and stuff?"

"Unh...not exactly..." Sparx said.

"We do have the Power Primate," Chiro said.

"Power Primate? Is that like the Power Rangers?" Kirei asked.

"No," Nova said with a laugh.

"You don't know about it?" Gibson asked the little monkey.

"Unh-uh, I've never heard of it, was I supposed to have?" Kirei asked confused.

"Hm...guess not," Chiro said.

"Oh ok! It must be fun being a super hero...where are you guys from anyways? If your super heroes you gotta be saving something!" Kirei asked.

"We're from Shuggazoom," Sparx answered her.

"Shugga-whata?" Kirei asked.

"Shuggazoom, may sound strange to you, but how do you think Tohruu sounds to us?" Gibson said.

"Oh, hey I never thought of it that way before..." Kirei paused.

"Not that you think all that much," Gibson thought.

"Can I guys ask you a favor, considering your super heroes and all?" Kirei asked.

"Sure what is it kid?" Otto asked. Kirei looked down and her bright smile turned into a frown.

"I was wondering...c-could you help me and Cielle bring the Queen back! We really need your help! Princess Tsuki is getting more and more out of control everyday and soon no one will be allowed to breath...please Super Robot Monkey Team, you have to help us, help Tohruu," Kirei said as she lifted her head to reveal her watery blue eyes.

"Gee, Kirei we'd like to help..." Nova paused.

"I don't..." Chiro started as he stood up.

"Please Chiro!" Kirei yelled as latched onto his leg. "You have to help! Your our last hope!" Chiro sighed and looked at his team.

"I guess we can help...a little..." Chiro said.

"Ah!" Kirei squealed. "Thank you thank you sooooooo much!"

"No prob," Otto said. Kirei let go of Chiro's leg and hopped back over to Otto.

"I got another game we can play!" Kirei said with a smile.

"The Master will see you now," a voice said. The guards from before walked into the gigantic throne room were Princess Tsuki sat in her throne. The guards bowed down before her. The princess stood up her magnificent flowing purple and black gothic gown hitting the floor beneath her. Her artic silver ears shone and her long wavy dark green hair hanging over her shoulders. She picked up her scepter and ran her French tipped tails down the silver braided metal.

"This better be worth my time," she said through her purple painted lips.

"Master, the prisoner escaped," the blob like guard said.

"What! You idiots let Cielle escape!" boomed Princess Tsuki. The guards shuddered and stood up to face her.

"It wasn't our fault ma'am! We would have caught her but her sister and a group of outsiders helped her escape!" the tiger guard pleaded.

"Outsiders?" Princess Tsuki repeated intrigued.

"Yes Master," the guard said.

"Hm...interesting...you may go and return to your posts," Princess Tsuki ordered. The guards bowed one last time then exited the throne room. "Valencia!" the princess yelled. Her call echoed through the camber room and in a flash a Valencia appeared in front of her bowing down.

"Find these outsiders ship," Princess Tsuki said.

"We already have, but they never returned to it," Valencia answered.

"What! You found there ship already and you didn't report it!" Princess Tsuki snapped.

"I'm sorry Master, we were waiting for them to return," Valencia said.

"Never mind if they're not at there ship then they probably went off with Cielle, all we have to do is find her and we find them, and once you do bring them back to me they can take on the proper punishment," Princess Tsuki said. The Valencia nodded and bowed before leaving the room in a flash.

To be continued...

**Snowkat**: Hey, you know what's funny about Kirei?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: OMG! Are we going to engage in a conversation about your story homey-chan?

**Snowkat**: Yes and don't call me homey-chan...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Alright then what's so funny about littke Kirei-rei! Tee hee

**Snowkat**: She acts so stupid and forgetful when she's really quite smart ya know.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: How's the funny? I think what's funny about Kirei is that she's a rock, paper, scissors champ! LOL How is that even possible, it's a game of pure chance!

**Snowkat**: Your only saying that cuz I beat you five times in a row last week.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: You swore never to speak of that...

**Snowkat**: oops...oh well


	6. Maybe if

**Insainlyboredchick: **Mew :)thanks for reading my story! Don't worry I promise I'll finish the story! Cross my heart hope to die, stick a needle in my eye...maybe...anywho yeah!

**Chapter Six: Maybe if We all Huddle Together We Can Keep Warm Eh?**

"It's a lovely night tonight," Antauri said breaking the silence between him and Cielle who were making there way back to the camp site.

"Yes, it is, one of the lovelier ones," Cielle told him.

Antauri sighed getting the feeling that she didn't really want to talk to him considering she answered his question so abruptly and simply.

"Is something wrong Antauri?" she asked him.

"Hm?" he asked not expecting her to say anything else to him on there journey back to the camp site. "No, nothing's wrong I'm fine," he answered.

"Oh alright, listen Antauri...I'm sorry you and your friends had to get involved in this mess. The gravitational pull must have brought your ship in...it's so unfortunate you landed here," Cielle said.

"Don't apologize, you've done nothing wrong," Antauri said.

"Hm...I still feel responsible...you see, the Queen who once ruled Tohruu put me in charge while she was gone...but I failed her, I failed the kingdom and I failed myself...there's nothing I can do but hope that Abigail returns soon...but who am I kidding...she's probably forgotten about us...all of us..." Cielle said sadly. All of a sudden there was a shrill scream from up ahead of them. "Kirei!" yelled Cielle alarmed as she went from walking slowly into a mad sprint to the camp site.

"Leave this to me!" Antauri told her as he zoomed by her making it to the campsite in no time. His gleaming purple claws were exposed ready for battle.

"My turn!" Otto said. Otto let out an equally loud scream. Antauri looked at them confused.

"What are you doing? Where's the danger?" he asked.

"Danger?" Otto asked.

"We're not in danger silly!" Kirei paused to laugh. "We're playing a game!"

"They didn't mean to scare you Antauri, we were wondering where you were anyways," Chiro told him.

"I see," Antauri said as he returned his hands to normal.

"Kirei!" Cielle yelled as she ran up to Antauri's side. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing's wrong Cielle, me and Otto were playing the screaming game, you know the one were you see who can scream the loudest," Kirei told her older sister. Cielle sighed frustrated and walked up to her younger sister.

"How many times have I told you not to do that! You scared me! I thought something was wrong with you! And worst of all what if some Valencia have heard you? We'd be in big trouble!" Cielle scolded.

Kirei sighed, "There's no Valencia for miles, what business would they have all the way out here?"

Cielle ignored her sister's comment and moved her attention to the hyper force. "I think we should all get going to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," Cielle announced.

"I agree, night everybody," Chiro said. Everyone else exchanged good nights and got ready for bed. The hyper force gathered under the roofed structure and found comfortable spots to lay down on and fall asleep. Kirei followed them but noticed Cielle was sit sitting by the fire.

"Cielle," Kirei asked with a yawn.

"Go to bed Kirei, I'll be fine, I want to give our guests as much room as possible," Cielle said as she went and sat down against a tree away from the fire. Kirei was going to protest but she decided to keep it to herself, considering she was so tired.

A few hours had passed and the night was getting colder and colder. Nova woke up shivering and she wrapped her tail around her body.

"It's-It's freezing!" she said teeth chattering. The others began to woke up also.

"Is it morning already?" Otto asked.

"No, it's still quite late at night," Gibson said stretching.

"Gees, why does it have to be so cold here?" Sparx asked.

"You guys be quiet! We're going to wake up Antauri, Kirei and Cielle," Chiro said.

"No need, I'm already awake, "Antauri said.

"Me too! You know I can function on only two hours of sleep?" Kirei told them.

"Oh how lovely," Gibson said.

"Maybe if we all huddle together we won't be so cold, eh Nova?" Sparx said as he nudged her arm with his elbow.

"Not on your life!" Nova said as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"I was kidding," Sparx said. Nova growled and glared at him.

"C-come on guys stop, Nova's right they always d-do that on those survival shows," Chiro said shivering.

"I suppose it won't be that intolerable," Gibson said.

"Aw come on Gibson lighten up," Otto said.

"I'll do it as long as Kirei stays between me and Sparx," said Nova.

"Fine gees..." Sparx said.

"Kay, me and Sparx can talk all night long!" Kirei.

"Oh...what fun," Sparx said sarcastically. The hyper force all huddled together with Kirei in-between Nova and Sparx. Sparx turned his back to Kirei to avoid talking to her but found himself face to face with Gibson. He sighed and laid on his back his face to the stars. Antauri was on the end and was making himself comfortable when he noticed he hadn't seen Cielle. He sat up and looked around.

"Kirei," Antauri whispered.

Kirei sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What?" Antauri motioned for her to come over to him. Kirei did as she was told and walked over to him.

"Where's Cielle?" Antauri asked her.

"Oh, Cielle...she said she didn't want to intrude on you guys. She's over there under the tree, don't worry she said she'd be fine so she will," Kirei said with a smile as she walked away and went back to her sleeping spot.

Antauri looked over at the tree where Cielle was sleeping. Her back was turned to him and she was engulfed in the darkness of the forest. He looked back at his friends huddled together happily sleeping. Kirei yawned and closed her eyes instantly falling asleep. Antauri waited for a few minutes then stood up and walked towards the tree.

Cielle was curled in a ball shivering under the small deciduous tree. Antauri sat down and watched as her chest rose and fell between her shivering and breathing. "She's more concerned about us then herself, but she hardly knows who we are," he thought. "I failed the kingdom, I failed the Queen, I failed myself," her words echoed in his mind. "She blames herself for things that were out of her control," Antauri thought. At that moment she stirred and made a cat like noise. Feeling sympathy for Cielle he laid down next to her his back to hers hoping to provide her with some kind of warmth.

Cielle opened her eyes and peered over her shoulder at Antauri. "He's trying to keep me warm..." she thought. Cielle smiled then closed her eyes and fell asleep with a strange feeling deep within her. Antauri peered over his shoulder at the sleeping Cielle and closed his eyes as well.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: You got lazy and took some random line from your story and made it the title didn't you?

**Snowkat**: Yeah, so what?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: You can't do that!

**Snowkat**: Sure I can, your not the fan fiction mob boss!

**L'arc en ciel7**: How do you know I'm not?


	7. Cielle Wrapped and Packegded

**Chapter Seven: Cielle Wrapped and Packeged**

"Morning Cielley!" Kirei said happily popping out of no where.

"Kirei...I told you not to call me that," Cielle said as she stood up, put her hands on her hips and looked down at her sister.

"I know that, but its sooooooo much fun!" Kirei said as she twirled around and giggled. Cielle sighed and looked up at the sky. It was an overcast day and the forest still had some fog lingering in it from last night. Cielle walked over to the campsite with Kirei skipping along behind her, everyone was sitting around the extinguished fire talking, exchanging glances and laughing.

"Hey there you are," Nova said with a smile as Cielle approached them.

Kirei sat down next to Otto and flashed him a big smile. "I have a new game to show you!"

"Alright Kewl," Otto said. Cielle seated herself next to her younger sister and lifted her head, to her surprise she was sitting right across form Antauri.

"Good morning Cielle," he said to her.

"G-Good Morning, Antauri," she said looking down at the ground.

"So Cielle, what are our plans for today?" Chiro asked her. Cielle looked up at him with an expression less face.

"To get you to your ship, so you can leave," Cielle said darkly.

"What? They can't leave!" Kirei said.

"What Kirei?" Cielle asked as she sifted her glance to her.

"Yeah! We're going to help you find the Queen," Otto said.

"We are?" Antauri asked confused.

"Yeah! We're going to help save Tohruu!" Chiro said.

Cielle's eyes widened and she glared at her younger sister. "What are you talking about? Your going to leave and go back from where ever it is you came from," she said.

"Huh?" Nova asked confused. "Why would you do that, we're gonna help you," she said.

"Kirei," Cielle said sternly. Kirei tail drooped and she looked away from Cielle. "I'm sorry my sister asked for your help, we don't need you to endanger your lives for the sake of us..." Cielle said.

"Cielle! They're our last hope! You said yourself that things were going to get worst and that she's going to start hurting people! You said we can't let that happen! Your the protector of the planet and you need to start acting like it! All you ever do is beat yourself up about how you failed the queen, and the city and yourself and how you let everything happen! When in reality none of that is true! You used to be fun and happy! Not dark and dreary! I haven't heard you laugh in ages and I've only seen you smile once! I want the real Cielle to be my sister, not the dark angsty one!" Kirei yelled.

Cielle's pupils dilated twice there size and tears were forming at the edge of her eyes. "They're leaving!" she yelled. And without another word she turned and ran into the forest. Kirei bit her lip and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I've been holding that in for so long...I thought getting it off my chest would make me feel better...but it's made me feel worst..." Kirei said.

"It's alright," Antauri said as he placed his hand on her shouter. "She just needs some guidance."

"And don't worry we're not going anywhere until we find your Queen and get Tohruu and your sister back to normal!" Chiro said. Kirei lifted her head and smiled.

'Thank you," she said.

Cielle had wandered into an area of the forest she didn't know and was regretting running off. "Kirei's right, I've been beating myself up about this whole thing...they offered there help I should have excepted...but what if they get hurt...I would never forgive myself if Antauri got hurt...and his friends, after how nicely they treated us..." she thought aloud. All of a sudden there was a flash of light that blinded her. She yelped as covered her eyes only to be thrown to the ground. Cielle opened her eyes and saw a large silver lioness growling at her. It was Valencia's animal form, Cielle has failed to tell her new friends that Valencia had more then one form which led to her deadliness. Cielle pulled out her cannon, 'Aerial Cannon!' she yelled as she shot the lioness off of her. She stood up only to find she was surrounded.

"Suki sent you didn't she!" Cielle asked them. They hissed at the sound of Princess Suki's true name. "How'd you find me?" she asked narrowing her eyes and readying her cannon.

"You were easy to find," one of the Valencia said.

"By the time we're done with you, you'll be nothing but scrap metal," hissed another.

"That's what you think!" Cielle said as she bowed to them.

"Bowing to leave? Where do you think you have to run?" one of the Valencia asked. Cielle looked to the sky and thrusted upward using her rocket pack. The Valencia roared as she try to escape through the tall trees. "If only there weren't so many...ack!" she said as something grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up above the forest. She looked up and saw a huge silver eagle.

"Unh! You can fly now!" Cielle growled.

"I'm taking you to the Master," the Valencia said ignoring her question.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh no! Poor Cielle she's been captured again? Oh well...

**Snowkat**: What do you mean oh well?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I mean that her monkey in shinning armor (literally) is going to save her, wait if that happens then that would make this a romanc story, you said you were going to veer away from romance stories!

**Snowkat**: What? I never said that! And don't assume that that's going to happen!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh come on it's obvious what's going to happen, he's gonna go after her and save her and then they're going to fall in love!

**Snowkat**: You know what shut up or I'll rip your math homework into tiny pieces. (I really did end up doing that, my math teacher wasn't happen with me :( Oh well it was worth it! Bwahahahahahahaha! )


	8. Under Attack

**insainlyboredchick: Wow you do read them? Imagine that! LOL I ripped up her math homework because she was getting on my nerves, like she always does...growl...anywho thanks for reading my story!**

**Chapter Eight: Under Attack**

"Hey! I found the scent of the outsiders they're not too far away!" one of Valencia said as she padded up to the other lionesses.

"Then let's go!" another roared. "Call the Flying Ones, we'll need there help!"

Antauri jumped out of his current meditation state with a gasp. He stood up breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Chiro asked alarmed.

"I sense danger coming this way..." he told Chiro.

"Danger? That's impossible!" Kirei said.

"N-nothings impossible look!" Nova said as she pointed to the Valencia rushing towards them.

"Lions?" Otto asked confused. Kirei froze and turned pale at the sight of them.

"No! Worst! It's the Valencia," Kirei told them.

"Your little purple friend gave away your location...she shouldn't have been wandering out all alone, but you won't have to worry about her much longer," sneered one of the Valencia.

"What did you do to my sister?" Kirei said as she was about to run up to one of the Valencia with her fists in the air.

"Hold on Kiddo" Otto told her.

"Tell us the whereabouts of Cielle," Antauri said.

One of the Valencia smirked, "To the Master's castle of course," she answered.

"She'll make a lovely addition to our already growing collection of scrap metal," laughed one of them baring her sharp fangs.

"No! You can't hurt you! You won't!" Kirei said on the verge of tears.

"We'll see..." one of the Valencia purred.

The Valencia came charging towards them and Kirei and the Hyper force braced themselves for there attack. One of the Valencia jumped onto Nova and pinned her to the ground, another snapped at Gibson's tail, yet another chased after Otto, while Kirei trapped one in her pink bubble. Chiro, Antauri and Sparx who were back to back were being circled by three Valencia.

"Unh...g-get off of me," Nova said trying to get out from under the Valencia's powerful paws.

The Valencia laughed evilly, "Never! I'm staying in this spot until your crushed!"

"Nova!' Sparx yelled leaping past the Valencia. They snapped and him and turned to chase him.

"Hey uglies! Over here!" Chiro said as he kicked one of the Valencia in the jaw. It roared in pain and turned to Chiro angrily.

" insert attack name here" Sparx said as his attack hit the Valencia dead on. The Valencia jumped back off of Nova roaring angrily and holding her eyes shut in pain.

"Nova!" Sparx said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so..." Nova said. Sparx helped her get up and she flashed him a smile.

"Hey! Would you two mind helping me?" Gibson asked as he ran by with a Valencia behind him.

"Hi-ya!" Nova said as she punched the Valencia square in the face. The Valencia growled and lifted it's giant paw, swatted Nova away and leapt into the air pouncing on Gibson. Gibson let out a muffled yell as he and the Valencia rolled down the hill, they hit the bottom and landed in a pile of leaves and sticks. The Valencia immediately rose to her feet and viciously began to attack Gibson. He squeezed out from underneath her and growled.

The Valencia growled and ran towards Gibson in a mad fury. He braced himself to be hit but was surprised to hear a very familiar voice.

"insert attack name here" It was Antauri, who had jumped out of the bushes and tackled the Valencia.

"Antauri!" Gibson called gratefully. The Valencia threw Antauri off of her and stopped to take a deep breath. She stared at the two robot monkeys seeing she was outnumbered and ran back up the hill without the slightest effort.

"Are you alright Gibson?" Antauri asked him.

"Yes, I think so," Gibson said standing up and dusting himself off.

"Come on we have to help the others!" Antauri said.

"Right," Gibson said.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Question!

**Snowkat**: What?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: What with the "insert attack name here" thing?

**Snowkat**: Oh that...well...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Too lazy to do research on the attack names eh?

**Snowkat**: Y-yeah...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: shakes head Tsk tsk, I expect much more from you.

**Snowkat**: I'm sorry?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: You should be!


	9. The Split

**Chapter Nine: The Split**

"There's too many of them," Nova said as she and the rest of the hyper force were slowly getting cornered in.

"You failed to mention that there are different kinds of Valencia, Kirei," Chiro said.

"I'm sorry...I forgot?" Kirei said with a nervous smile.

"A lot of good that's gonna do us," Sparx said.

"What are we gonna do?" Otto asked.

"I dunno..." Kirei said.

All of a sudden there was a screech from above and the flying eagle Valencia came pouring down.

"Birds too?" Chiro asked.

"I didn't know they could that I swear!" Kirei said.

"Take them prisoner," one of he lioness Valencia ordered.

"Not on my watch! Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri said as he and Gibson ran up from the hill. The attack hit the Valencia doing no damage what so ever. They looked at each other then laughed.

"What? Impossible," Gibson said confused.

"Get them!" one of the Valencia said. Two of the lionesses ran towards Gibson and Antauri but instead of tackling them to the ground ran right through them.

"Huh?" Kirei asked. The others tried attacking also but failed. "That's it! Antauri! Your attack must have interfered with there signal from the castle! They can't hurt us anymore!"

"Way to go Antauri!" Nova said.

"You sure?" Otto asked nervously.

"Yeah, see," Kirei said as she walked up to one and waved her hand right through it.

"Kewl," Chiro said.

The Valencia started to flee realizing they had failed there mission but some of the flying ones remained circling them from above.

"What about them!" Sparx asked pointing up to them.

"I don't know...I've never fought those kind..." Kirei said. They let out a loud screech and swooped down over them. Kirei was knocked over and landed flat on her face.

"I think that answers your question Sparx," Gibson said as he ducked. One of the birds latched onto Chiro and began to pull him off of the ground.

"Hey! No way I'm not getting captured!" Chiro said as he tried pulling on the bird's legs.

"Don't worry I've got it!" Nova said as she attacked the bird causing it to injury one of it's wings, it yelped in pain and but continued to fly off with Chiro.

"Ki-ya!" Kirei said as she jumped into the air and rolled her self into a ball. She rammed the Valencia in the side trying to get it to free Chiro but it just shoot her to the ground with it's powerful wing. Kirei fell onto the ground below with a thud throwing dirt in the air. "Ow..." she whimpered.

Both Sparx and Otto flew up into the air with there rocket packs and went after the Valencia. The other two Valencia flew up behind them and began pecking at them.

"Ah! Make it stop!" Otto said.

"Get off of me you stupid bird!" Sparx said as he tried to get the bird away from him.

"You guys aren't helping!" Nova yelled. "Ow..." she said realizing she'd been scratched on her shoulder by the Valencia's talon.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked Kirei. Kirei rolled on her back and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I think so, since when do you have a twin?" Kirei asked him woozily.

"I don't..." Antauri said.

"Where'd they go I can't see them!" Otto said.

"They must have taken Chiro back to the Princesses Castle," Gibson said.

"Yeah they sure did!" Kirei said.

"Then we have to go save him," Antauri said.

"No!" Kirei said.

"What?" the hyper force asked shocked.

"We have to find the Queen!" Kirei said.

"Kirei, we will find the Queen, but we have to save Chiro first. And what about your sister?" Antauri asked.

Kirei went silent for a while, "I really want to save my sister and Chiro too, but the planet's in danger...Cielle said if she got captured to go find her myself."

"But that's not what you did the first time," Nova said.

"I know! And now I see that I've done the wrong thing," Kirei said.

"I know! Why don't we split up?" Otto suggested.

"What? We can't!" Sparx said.

"Sure we can! You and Otto and Nova can come with me and Gibson and Antauri can go after Chiro and Cielley," Kirei said.

"Hmmm...Sounds reasonable," Gibson said. "Yes! I finally get to get away from her!" he thought.

"Alright, then it's settled," Antauri said.

"Alright!" Otto said.

"You guys be safe," Nova told Antauri and Gibson.

"Yeah don't get yourselves killed, especially you Antauri," Sparx said.

To be continued...

**Snowkat**: So Chiro got captured whatcha think of that L'arcey?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Don't call me that...and I think that's horrible, aw, poor Chiro-chan :(

**Snowkat**: Since when are you a Chiro fan-girl?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Unh...since...now...

**Snowkat**: Ok...whatever...


	10. Deception

**I decided to add three chapters today because of the weekend! YAY! WEEKEND!**

**Chapter Ten: Deception**

Cielle opened her eyes and sat up. "W-where am I?" she asked.

"Well good morning Violet Ciel," a familiar voice said. Cielle turned to see Princess Tsuki in all her evil radiantness.

"Suki," growled Cielle. Princess Tsuki slammed her fist on the medical table where Cielle was lying.

"I told you to call me Master Tsuki!" Princess Tsuki growled.

"What do you have planned now?" Cielle asked narrowing her eyes.

Princess Tsuki turned her back to Cielle and tapped her scepter on the ground, "Many things actually and your lucky enough to be involved in it."

"What happened to turning me into scrap metal?" Cielle asked.

"Please I have much more things in store for you," Princess Tsuki said as she turned around and pulled down the over hanging examination light.

"Ah! What are you doing trying to blind me?" Cielle asked angrily.

Princess Tsuki placed her hand on top of Cielle's head and shoved her face down into the crinkly white paper on the table. "Hey! What are you doing? Cielle asked.

"Be quiet!" Princess Tsuki ordered as she shone the light on the back of Cielle's head. "Ah ha! Here's the slot!"

"Slot? Slot for what?" Cielle asked alarmed.

"For this!" Princess Tsuki said as she shoved a micro chip into the back of Cielle's head. Cielle let out a yell that stopped abruptly. Princess Tsuki laughed evilly as she moved the hanging light out of the way and stepped back. Cielle sat up and opened her eyes. Her once lime green eyes were now a shade of blood curdling red.

"I'm ready to do your bidding master!" Cielle said.

"Heh, excellent you can start by destroying your little outsider friend, Valencia take Cielle here to his cell," Princess Tsuki said.

"Yes ma'am," the Valencia said as it left the room with Cielle following it.

"AH! That was TOO easy! Now that I have Cielle under my control I can duplicate her and my army will be even more powerful and once I'm powerful enough I can move off of this stupid planet and conquer them all!" Princess Tsuki said with an evil cackle.

"Down the hall and too the right," the Valencia said to Cielle as she pointed down the hall of jail cells. Cielle walked to the end of the hall, turned to the right and stopped at the first cell. She peered inside to see Chiro's back to her.

"Chiro," Cielle said in fusion of her voice and Princess Tsuki's.

"Huh?" Chiro turned his head and saw Cielle. "Cielle! Alright! I was looking for you! Come on get me outta here so we can go find the others!"

Cielle did as she was told and grabbed hold of the bars and pulled them right out. She threw the bars on the floor with a clank and stared at Chiro expressionless.

"Unh...wow I didn't know you were so strong," Chiro said. "So...unh...you gonna lead me out of here?"

Cielle continued to stare at him then she turned to the left and looked back at him. "Come Chiro, this is the way out," she said.

"Unh...ok," Chiro said. Cielle led him down the hall until they were out of the jail cell area and into a large room that had a huge skylight. "Where are we?" Chiro asked.

Cielle walked to the center of the room and turned around and faced him. The doors behind Chiro closed and locked themselves and two bright spotlights fell on Cielle. "W-What's going on Cielle?" Chiro asked her.

"Your demise is imminent Chiro, you can't escape me, you can't defeat me, and no one can help you," Cielle said as her red eyes narrowed and her face grew dark.

"So you've been on the Princess's side this whole time! I knew there was something strange about you!" Chiro said.

"Your very clever Chiro, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. It's a shame you won't be able to tell your friends how smart you are, considering your never going to see them again!" Cielle said as she rushed towards Chiro with a menacing look in her eye.Chiro braced himself waiting for just the right moment to counterattack.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh no! Chiro thinks Cielle's been evil all along! What tangled webs you weave!

**Snowkat**: Um...ok? But yeah, he does.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Well that sucks! Poor Cielle :(

**Snowkat**: Yeah poor Cielle...hey did you recongnize that line that Cielle said?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Which one?

**Snowkat**: "I'm ready to do your bidding master!"

**L'arc en Ciel7**: What about it?

**Snowkat**: It's from the Andy Milonakis show, you know the one where he's in the bathtub in his clothes and he puts the conditioner in his hair and it takes control over his mind!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh yeah I remember now!

**Snowkat**: Yup :)


	11. Monkey Mind Scream

**Insainlyboredchick: I'm pretty sure you are the only one reading this..lol! Yeah so sue me I didn't put the attack names in, but what can I say? Nothing actually...anywho I decided to add one more chapter but only because you like it sooo much! Mew :)**

**Chapter Eleven: Monkey Mind Scream**

Meanwhile, Kirei, Nova, Otto and Sparx were stumbling along in the countryside on there way to Zephyr City.

"How far is this city?" Sparx whined.

"Yeah and why we going to it again?" Otto asked.

"Zephyr City is where the Queen was last scene, maybe we can dig up some info to where she is duh!" Kirei said. Nova sighed sadly as she fell behind the others holding her shoulder.

"What's the matter Nova?" Sparx asked noticing she has fallen behind.

"Huh? Hey! Come on no lagging behind!" Kirei said as she stomped over to them with Otto at her side.

"My shoulder's bugging me, I must have got injured when those Valencia attacked us..." Nova said.

"OOH! Let me see!" Kirei asked as she hopped over to Nova. Nova removed her hand to show her injured shoulder. "Hmm...you better be careful if it get's worst you could die," Kirei said with a smile.

"What?" Nova asked alarmed.

"Yeah, if you don't get it seen soon you could die, but don't worry there's plenty of doctors in Zephyr city," Kirei said.

"How is she gonna get seen if everyone's inside?" Sparx asked.

"Zephyr city's an underground city, because it get's uber windy in the summer so they have to live underground, they're probably the only city not affected by the evil Princess's rule," Kirei explained.

"So that's why the Queen went there because the Princess couldn't get to her," Otto said.

"I dunno? Sounds right, come on," Kirei said with a big smile.

Meanwhile Antauri and Gibson were staking out in front of the castle waiting for the Valencia to leave.

"Gibson, I have a feeling these Valencia aren't going anywhere anytime soon..." Antauri said.

"Must we really attack them? Can't we just sneak in the back like last time?" Gibson asked.

"They have the back guarded now," Antauri said. "And don't you remember what Kirei said?"

"Kirei? Please I haven't understood a word that girl spat out," Gibson said as he crossed his arms.

"Come now Gibson, don't you remmeber how my attack interfered with the Valencia's signal to the Princess, all I have to do is use it and then we can get in with no problem," Antauri said.

"Ah yes, I forgot about that, fine then," Gibson said.

Antauri and Gibson jumped out of the bushes from which they were hiding and made there way towards the castle's enormous doors. The Valencia caught sight of them coming and immediately left their posts to attack.

"Ki-ya!" they yelled as they lifted their swords out of their holsters and ran towards the two robot monkeys.

"Now would be a good time Antauri!" Gibson said.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled. The attack panned across the Valencia as they charged closer and closer. Antauri stood confidently waiting and Gibson kept squirming around anxiously. The Valencia passed right through them causing a small zephyr to blow in there faces. Antauri smiled and nodded.

"There the deed is done, come on Gibson," Antauri said as he marched off towards the castle.

Gibson sighed, "Alright," he said as he followed Antauri.

"Twisting Tornado!" Cielle said as she turned into a small purple tornado that charged straight towards Chiro. Chiro dodged it in the knick of time and Cielle changed back to her normal self.

"Echo Cannon!" she said as she shot a rush of air out of her cannon that sent Chiro crashing into the wall behind him.

"That's it, no more messing around!" Chiro said as he got up and glared at Cielle.

"Echo Cannon!" Cielle repeated. This time Chiro dodged it with great ease and jumped into the air. "Monkey Fu!" he said as he clobbered Cielle into the ground. Cielle hissed at him, grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the ground under her. She jumped back and readied her cannon.

" Man...she's tougher then she looks..." Chiro thought as he turned over on his side and slowly lifted himself up.

"Give up?" Cielle asked.

Chiro scoffed, "Please, come on" he said sarcastically.

Cielle's eye's flamed, " You asked for it!" she said as she blasted another one of her cannons. Chiro jumped up and dodged it.

"Using the same attack over and over isn't going to help you!" Chiro said. "Besides...I have the power primate," he said with a smirk.

To be Continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Alright! Good job! You actually put attack names in! I am so proud!

**Snowkat**: Gee thanks...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Your welcome homey-chan :) Oh I like how Kirei told Nova to be careful otherwise she'd die, lol she's so straightfoward!

**Snowkat**: Yup, I know a lot of straightforward people so I had to have a character like that in my story!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I'm not straightforward am I?

**Snowkat**: Unh...um...I dunno...are you?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I don't know! AHHHH!

**Snowkat**: Ok then...whatever...heh heh...


	12. Zephyr City

**Wow! Thanks for reading my story guys! I'm so glad you like it! Here's chapter 12:)**

**Chapter Twelve: Zephyr City**

Meanwhile Gibson and Antauri were quietly sneaking around the castle trying to find out where they were keeping Chiro and Cielle.

"This would be a lot easier if we knew where we were going..." Antauri said as he and Gibson walked down some random hallway.

"There has to be something around here that can tell us where we're going," Gibson said. They continued walking for what seemed like hours. "I've had enough of this! How long is this stupid hallway!" Gibson said as he closed his eyes crossed his arms and stomped on forward.

"Gibson," Antauri said.

"Don't bother me now Antauri I'm trying to concentrate on a way to find Chiro," Gibson said.

"Un...Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"Wha--ah!" Gibson said as he ran into something and fell back.

"You were gonna run into that," Antauri said.

Gibson angrily stood up, "What is it!" he asked.

"Castle Directory," Antauri read.

Gibson sighed, "There's a castle directory?"

"Yes, and it says we're here," Antauri said pointing to the red dot that said 'your here'. "Seems all we have to do is make a left then go up the staircase then go through the main lobby, take a left then a right down the left hall, go down the right stairwell make a left down that hallway then we should be Prison cells, where they are most likely keeping Chiro," he told Gibson.

"That's ALL!" Gibson asked.

"Uh-huh," Antauri said with a smile.

"Great...well let's get going..." Gibson said with a sigh.

"Here we are!" Kirei announced standing on a small mound of sand. Spar, Nova and Otto walked up next to her and looked around. The only thing they saw was sand, everything was completely flat and there weren't any trees.

"This is Zephyr City?" asked Sparx.

"You bet!" Kirei said with a smile.

"Am I missing something?" Otto asked.

"No Otto, I don't see anything either," Nova said.

"Well of course you don't see anything! This is only the top of the city," Kirei said. She jumped off the mound and started brushing an area of sand with her tail. Before you know it a large red button appeared, "There it is!" Kirei said.

"What does that do?" Otto asked.

"You'll see!" Kirei said as she slammed down her hand onto the button. Otto, Nova and Sparx looked around but nothing happened. Then all of a sudden the ground started to rumble and the ground opened up before them.

"Whoa," Otto said his mouth wide opened.

"That's so awesome!" Nova said.

The rumbling stopped and the wind began to blow up the sand around them.

"Come on hurry before we get blown away!" Kirei said.

"You expect us to jump down that thing?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah," Kirei said. "It's like a giant slide!"

"Ooh a slide?" Otto asked.

Kirei nodded.

Sparx sighed, "Alright let's go," he said. Kirei hopped down first then Otto, Nova and Sparx. They fell down a long wide metal tube that bent right at the end and spat them out into a huge box filled with colorful plastic balls.

"Wahoo! Again!" Kirei said.

"That was soooooo kewl!" Otto said as he stuck his out from the sea of balls.

"I could have done without that..." Nova said.

"Me too," Sparx said.

"Well come on! We have to get you to a doctor!" Kirei said as she got out of the balls and onto a platform. Otto, Nova and Sparx followed her onto the platform.

"I still don't see the city," Sparx said.

"Hold on, hold on," Kirei said as she walked over the control panel and pressed some buttons. The platform started to rise and they found themselves going up a long metal shaft. They reached the top and the metal doors opened revealing a city even more glorious then Shiro City.

The whole city was inside a large dome surrounded that went up for miles and miles. Like Shiro city there were skyscrapers , large buildings and apartment complexes. But Zephyr city had something Shiro city didn't have and that was people. They were everywhere on the streets, in buses, in cars, in restaurants and at magazine stands.

"Wow, this place is way better then Shiro City!" Otto said.

"Can we go to the doctors now?" Nova asked.

"Of course, come on we can take the bus, and I promise it'll be here this time tee hee," Kirei said. Kirei led them down a normal looking neighborhood.

"Huh! Look it's little Kirei!" a voice said.

"Hi!" Kirei waved back to a tiger-like lady who was looking out her window and waving at her.

"Look it's the little pink monkey!" some else said from behind them.

"Hi Kirei!" a group of school girls and boys said as they waved them by. The group of kids varied from humans to tiger people to aliens.

"Whoa Kirei, you've been here before?" Sparx asked.

"Of course, me and Cielle stayed here for a while and the people just adored us after we saved them from the giant man eating sand worms," Kirei said.

" Wow...Giant Man Eating Worms?" Otto asked.

"Yup, here's the bus stop," Kirei said as she sat down on a bench next to a blob like man. Nova sat down next to Kirei and Otto and Sparx stood next to them considering there was no more room. A huge Double Decker bus drove up and stopped in front of the bus stop. The blob man got onto the bus then Kirei and her followers.

"Take us to doctor Schertz!" Kirei said to the bus driver as she sat down in the very first seat in the front. Nova sat down next to her and Otto and Sparx sat in the seat behind them.

"Aw, Kirei long time no see,'" the bus driver said. The bus driver didn't seem to fit in with all the strange creatures on the bus considering she was the only human. She was wearing a bus driver's uniform that included the hats and gloves.

"Yeah, well a lot's been going on up there!" Kirei answered.

"I heard...Princess Tsuki still's in her reign of terror, you know before we know it she's gonna find a way to get to us down here and then it'll all be over...it's the sad truth," the bus driver said as she turned the steering wheel to make a turn.

"I know...hey you heard anything about..." Kirei paused and looked around. "Abigail," she finished in a whisper.

The bys driver didn't answer at first but then she finally said, "Nothing...I don't think she's coming back...no on knows where she is..."

Kirei lowered her head, "Ok, thanks."

The Bus came to a stop and Kirei and the hyper force hopped off the bus and found themselves in front of a medical center.

"Dr. Schertz's office is third floor, let's go," Kirei said as she walked through the sliding glass doors and over to the elevator.

"Kirei I don't feel so good," Nova said.

"Don't worry Nova-chan! Dr. Schertz is a great doctor! He'll get you better in no time!" Kirei said as she pressed the elevator button. The elevator opened and they all walked in. Kirei pressed the third floor button and the elevator went up. The doors opened and they all stepped out. "Ok! Doctor Schertz! Kirei-rei is here and...huh!" Kirei gasped.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

Kirei turned pale and stammered to say something.

"What? What?" Otto asked.

Kirei pointed to a patient sitting in a chair to the left of Dr. Schertz's office. It was a young girl around the age of 13, she had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt and a jean skirt with black boots.

"Abigail!" Kirei yelled.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yo homey-chan! Why'd you call Zephyr City Zephyr city when Zephyr means a gentle wind?

**Snowkat**: It was a vocab word so instead of writing it over and over I just put it in my story.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Smart! I guess...

**Snowkat**: Yeah...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I like the castle directory thing too!

**Snowkat**: Oh yeah I forgot about that! I was in the mall the other day and I couldn't find the Hot Topic, so I was looking for the mall directory, I couldn't find it so I asked someone where the directory and they pointed behind me...I felt so stupid...but at least I didn't run into it like Gibson.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yup!


	13. Tohruu's Savior Found

**Chapter Thirteen: Tohruu's Savior Found**

"You die now!" Cielle said as she jumped onto Chiro. "Monkey Fang!" she said as she bit into his arm. Chiro let out a yell, stood up and swung Cielle off.

"That's it!" he yelled as he fully unleashed the power primate. Cielle looked up at Chiro embedded in the large green primate.

"This is just getting better," Princess Tsuki said with a laugh. She had been watching the fight from the beginning through the cameras, guiding Cielle along.

"Princess..." a voice said.

Princess Tsuki turned around to see a young boy around 10 who was wearing a guards outfit. He looked up at her with his green eyes through his silver hair.

"Ryo, what news have you brought me?" Princess Tsuki asked the boy.

"I-I was wondering when you were going to let me and the other kids go outside and play?" he asked.

Princess Tsuki chuckled lightly, "Play? You're never going to play again!" she yelled. Ryo backed way from her and held his head low. "I wish Abigail was here," he whispered.

Princess Tsuki's eye's widened ,"What did you say?" she asked enraged.

"N-Nothing!" Ryo said.

"Master!" a Valencia said as she entered the room. Princess Tsuki turned to the Valencia.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Two intruders have penetrated the castle entrance, they're on there way to cells," the Valencia reported.

"Those outsiders came to save there friends did they," Princess Tsuki said. "Oh well, there's not much they can do now!" she said with an evil laugh.

"You don't want us to stop them?" the Valencia asked.

"No, this is going to be fun," Princess Tsuki said.

"Kirei?" the girl asked as she looked up at the pink monkey.

"What are you doing? What are you doing!" Kirei yelled.

"Abigail, wait wasn't that the name of the Queen?" Nova asked.

"What! She can't be the Queen, she's just a kid!" Sparx said.

"I'm waiting for my check up," Abigail said as she stood up.

"That's not what I meant! What are you doing here!" Kirei asked.

"I just told you," the girl said.

"Abigail! You can't be serious! Your the Queen and your just sitting here watching your evil sister take over the whole planet!" Kirei asked.

Abigail sighed and brushed her shoulder off, "Kirei, I'm not the Queen anymore, my sister is, she rules the planet now."

"What are you saying! Of course your the Queen! Your the only one who can stop Princess Suki!" Kirei said.

"Why would I want to stop her? What has she done wrong?" Abigail asked.

Kirei's jaw dropped, "What has she done? What has she done? She's killed innocent people! Kept everyone imprisoned in there homes! Turned the Valencia evil! Sent Cielle spiraling into a very bad mental and emotional state! Hurt my new friends! She's evil! You know that!"

Abigail sighed again and sat back down, "I know I know that! I just don't want to believe it...".

Kirei stomped up to the Queen and looked her in the eye. "This whole planet needs you, I need you, Cielle needs you and my friends need you! You can't hide out in Zephyr City forever! Princess Tsuki is going to find a way to get down here. Abigail you were a great queen why's ya run away and let al this happen?" Kirei asked.

Abigail's name was called by a man on the other side of a door. She turned towards the door and looked back at Kirei. "I left because I for saw what was going to happen, believe me it would have been fifty times worst if I had stayed..."

"But-But you can stop this all! Your still more powerful then her and you know it! An-And my new friends are gonna help us!" Kirei said.

"Abigail!" the voice called again.

"OK, we can try," Abigail said with a smile.

"Alright! Tohruu has a fighting chance!" Kirei said.

"But what about Nova?" Sparx asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kirei said.

"What's a matter with your friend?" Abigail asked.

"One of the Valencia got her!" Kirei said. Abigail walked over to Nova and examined her shoulder. She pulled out some gauze from her backpack and some disinfectant. The Queen gently tended to Nova's arm while Kirei bubbled with excitement.

"There you go! Good as new," Abigail said.

"Thanks," Nova said.

"Well come on let's blow this Popsicle stand and go to Shiro City! We have a planet to save!" Kirei said.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Dude they found the Queen! Sweet! Now there gonna go save the day right?

**Snowkat**: What makes you think I'm gonna tell you miss?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Why you gotta be so mean:(

**Snowkat**: I dunno? Why?

**L'arc en Ciel7:** Well that's just great!

**Snowkat**: You bet :)


	14. I Don't Remember

**Insainlyboredchick, Lights of Aurora, Z Girl Warrior! Thanks for the lovely comments! L'arc en Ciel7: Oh boy, your so oblivious I put my story on like last week...I think...**

**Anywho here's chapter 14!**

**Chapter Fourteen: I Don't Remember**

Chiro crushed Cielle against the floor under his mighty palm.

"Y-You will not defeat me..." Cielle said.

"I don't think your in a very good position to say that!" Chiro said.

"Hmm...it appears this outsider is even stronger then I thought," Princess Tsuki said watching them from the televison screen. "OOh! I just hatched an idea!"

"Princess Tsuki, what is it?" Ryo asked.

Princess Tsuki smiled evilly and moved her hand towards a green switch.

"What are you doing? That'll cut off your signal to Cielle s-she won't be under your control anymore!" Ryo said.

"Exactly! This outsider thinks Cielle's been on my side this whole time! He'll destroy her and once Kirei finds out what he's done, well what can I say?" Princess Tsuki said.

"But-but you can't destroy Cielle! Y-you need her remember!" Ryo said.

"Please, if Cielle can't beat this outsider then she's not strong enough to be in my army, I'll just make her clones stronger!" Princess Tsuki answered as she flipped the switch. Ryo bit his lip and looked up at the screen.

Cielle who had managed to squeeze out from underneath Chiro's primal paw was about to attack again when all of a sudden she froze. Her eyes shone lime green again and she lost all memory of what happened up till the time the Princess shoved the micro chip into her head.

"What the? Where am I?" she asked confused.

"Don't just stand there!" Chiro yelled.

"Huh? Chiro! What are you...in?" Cielle asked confused. Chiro narrowed his eyes and gently landed on the ground in front of her. Cielle gave him a confused look. He let out a battle cry and sent Cielle flying into the wall beside her.

"Unh...ow," she said woozily.

"What's wrong? You not gonna fight back anymore?" Chiro asked.

"I-I don't know what your talking about? Why are you attacking me?" Cielle asked as she stood up.

"Don't play stupid!" Chiro said. "I'm not going to take pity on you after you've lied to me and my team!"

"What?" Cielle asked confused.

"That's odd Neither Chiro or Cielle are in these cells," Antauri said.

"What do we do now?" Gibson asked.

"Maybe there are more cells down here," Antauri said. He and Gibson walked down a very familiar hall that lead them to two huge closed doors.

"What do you suppose could be in there?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know," Antauri said.

Meanwhile Princess Tsuki was pleasurably watching Chiro tear apart Cielle while Ryo was trying to think of a way to save her. He glanced over at the security cameras and noticed Gibson and Antauri were standing outside the door. Ryo walked over to the outlet in the wall and pulled the cord. The televisions went out and Princess Tsuki gasped.

"Ryo! What happened!" She growled.

"Unh...I dunno," Ryo said with a nervous smile.

"Well find out or I'll have the Valencia use you as a training dummy!" Princess Tsuki ordered.

"Yes master!" Ryo said as he pretended to try and fix the problem. "Now to open the doors," he thought as he pressed a button on the control panel.

The doors in front of Antauri and Gibson opened inwards revealing the huge room and Chiro and Cielle. Chiro threw Cielle against the wall again this time she left a dent in the wall as she fell to the ground.

"Unh...I-I told you before, I'm not going to fight you..." Cielle told Chiro.

"That's your mistake," Chiro said as he approached Cielle. He was about to attack her when Antauri blocked his way.

"Chiro! What are you doing?" Antauri asked.

"Chiro have you lost your mind?" Gibson asked.

"Cielle's been sided with the Princess this whole time she was just using us!" Chiro said.

"What?" Antauri asked confused. He turned to Cielle, "That's not true is it?"

"No! Of course not Antauri!" Cielle said.

"Alright! Then why were you trying to kill me!" Chiro asked.

"What? No, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...I don't even remember how I got in here," Cielle said.

"Maybe her memory's as bad as her sister's," Gibson said.

"I'm telling the truth!" Cielle said.

"Antauri! Come on! I'm telling you she tried to kill me! She even told me she was going to kill me! Who are you gonna believe me your friend or her someone you barely now?" Chiro asked.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Snack happy!

**Snowkat**: Huh?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Haven't you seen those commericals with Colin Mochrie?

**Snowkat**: Of course I have! I heart Colin Mochrie, I was just wondering why you were saying Snack Happy?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh I dunno...So tell me who is Antarui gonna believe? It's Chiro isn't it?

**Snowkat**: Stop it! That's annoying!

**L'arc en Ciel7:** Sowwy - zzzz


	15. Explanation

**Chapter Fifteen: The Explanation **

Antauri sighed and walked over to Chiro and gave Cielle a disappointed look.

Cielle lowered her head, "That's ok. I didn't think you were gonna believe me anyway...go ahead finish me off...It's not like I'm needed..." she said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Chiro asked as his jaw dropped.

"What? Nothing I say otherwise is going to convince you I'm not evil, I might as well be," Cielle said.

"I dare say your being sassy," Gibson said with a smile. She glanced up at him with a blank expression on her face.

"But-But you are evil, you said so I-I...I can't believe you not after what you did to me!" Chiro said.

"Chiro maybe she can explain?" Antauri asked.

"Yes I can! Look!" Cielle said as she turned around and pointed to the back of her head.

"It's your head..." Chiro said.

"Yes very good observation, but there should be some kind of microchip back there!" Cielle said. Indeed like Cielle said there was the microchip the Princess has placed in the slot.

"What kind of chip is that?" Gibson asked.

"Some chip the Princess put in me! She was controlling me, thinking she could turn you all against me and probably kill you too," Cielle explained.

"Alright then if she was controlling you why'd she stop?" Chiro asked.

"I Don't know! Who knows what sick thoughts that woman is conniving," Cielle said. "Please, I'm telling the truth." she said as she turned around and looked Chiro in the eyes.

"I..." he stammered searching his mind for an answer. "I don't know."

"Cielle please don't take it personally, we have to be careful..." Antauri explained.

"Yes, Antauri's right we have to make careful choices you know," Gibson said.

"Don't worry I understand...I'm sorry you all got dragged into this...Kirei shouldn't have asked you for help! You can all go home now," Cielle said.

"We can't, Nova, Sparx and Otto are with your sister," Antauri said.

"You left them with her sister! She could be just as evil as Cielle," Chiro said.

"You still think I'm evil!" Cielle said.

"Ryo! Hurry up!" snapped the Princess.

"I hope that gave them enough time," Ryo thought as he plugged the plug back into the socket and the televisions flashed on.

"Now let's see the damage...huh what! How'd they get in there?" Princess Tsuki gasped as she saw Gibson and Antauri.

"I dunno?" Ryo said.

Princess Tsuki glared at him then turned back to the screens, "Well...they may have stopped the battle but they haven't stopped the war," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryo asked.

"Tell the Valencia to start the cloning, I want my army ready for Kirei and the rest of the outsiders," Princess Tsuki ordered.

Chiro didn't know what to make of this, "Listen Cielle..." he started.

"Don't explain, you already have! Now come on you need to get out here," Cielle said as she walked over to the doorway.

"Your not coming?" Gibson asked.

"No I thought you didn't trust me you wouldn't want me to lead you into a trap now would you?" Cielle asked.

"No we wouldn't, come on Antauri," Chiro said. Gibson and Chiro walked past Cielle and through the door. Antauri glanced back at Cielle. Cielle flashed him a sad look then walked over to the middle of the room.

"Alright Suki! I've had enough!" she yelled. Antauri walked through the doorway and was about turn the corner when he peered back into the room.

"I know you can hear me! And probably see me too, so hear me out you witch. You've not only ruined the lives of everybody on this planet, but you ruined mine too! My sister thinks I have a low self esteem and you know what I probably do! Not only that but you've turned my new friends against me! And I really liked them! And your keeping people hostage to be your little servants! Well I've had it up to here! I see now that the Queen isn't coming back so It's time for me to take charge! I vow here and now that I will do everything my power to destroy you even if it costs me my life!" Cielle yelled.

Antauri smiled and started to walk over to her.

"Antauri, what are you doing?" Gibson asked. "Antauri?"

Cielle felt someone touch her shoulder, she spun around and saw Antauri.

"Antauri? I-I thought you left," Cielle asked.

"I want to help you," Antauri said.

"Really? You don't think I'm a..." started Cielle. Antauri shook his head. Cielle smiled and hugged him tightly. "Good! Because I'm really gonna need your help..." she said.

To be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Aw...that is soooo uber adorbale! You little freakin' liar you!

**Snowkat:** Hey! What? You know I can't help putting some kind of romace in my stories...and It's not more action/adventure you know!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: True...and I guess you could put that in the friendship categorey if you really wanted to...I mean I have friends who are boys and I hug them all the time.

**Snowkat**: And what boys are those?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Unh...no one, you wouldn't know them!

**Snowkat**: Oh really? You think I would consideirng I'm in three of your classes and eat lunch with you...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Well...unh...just forget I ever said that...

**Snowkat**: Your funny XD


	16. Second Chances

**Chapter Sixteen: Second Chances**

Chiro sighed, "Great, now we lost Antauri..."

"You know Chiro, she might just not be evil," Gibson suggested.

Chiro sighed again, he wanted to believe it...but something inside him pushed him away from the subject. Maybe it was stubbornness or maybe he just didn't want his team to get hurt.

"Don't worry I'll go everything in my-my power to help you...as long as you don't squeeze me to death," Antauri said.

"Sorry," Cielle said as she let go of Antauri. "Antauri...um...about last night did you..."

"You can't beat yourself up like that Cielle. What your sister said may have been harsh but it was true. Cielle you tried your hardest and that's what counts and you need to start thinking about your own well being, it's alright you know," Antauri told her.

Cielle blinked a few times absorbing his lecture. "I didn't use to be like this...unh...now isn't the time to talk about this!" Cielle said with a soft smile.

"Antauri," Gibson said as he walked up to him. "I hope you'll accept my help," he told him.

"Of course Gibson, just don't run into the castle directory on the way back," Antauri said. Gibson gave him a irritated look. Cielle burst out in laughter nearly scaring the two monkey's half two death.

"You ran into the directory! How'd you manage to do that! It's like huge!" she said laughing.

"Alright, alright, yes let's all laugh at Gibson," Gibson said with a frown.

"I'm not laughing," Antauri pointed out.

"Yeah, well..." Gibson grumbled.

Cielle took a deep breath, "Ah, I missed laughing, sure has been a while."

"Your lovely when your happy," Antauri said.

"I feel lovely," Cielle said.

"Antauri," Chiro piped up as he walked towards the trio.

"Yes Chiro?" he asked.

"I guess...if you trust her...I do too," Chiro said.

"Thank you Chiro," Antauri said.

"Chiro," Cielle said as she walked up to him. She took his hand and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry if I caused you any pain...I'm sorry that I attacked you...but I assure you it was against my own freewill. Thank you for trusting me and giving me a second chance." she said.

Chiro smiled, "No problem," he said.

"Alright then," Cielle said as she spun around. "We have a Princess stop!"

"Well...seems my plan didn't turn out the way I planned it...did it Ryo?" Princess Tsuki snapped.

Ryo smiled nervously.

"But don't worry, one I have Cielle's clones and Kevok up and running I'll be unstoppable!" she said.

"Kevok? But he's just a prototype, there's no way he'll b ready..." Ryo started.

"He will be ready!" Princess Tsuki snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am..." Ryo said sadly.

"Anyways... What Cielle said was true," Princess Tsuki said.

"That she's going to destroy you!" Ryo said.

"No you idiot!" Princess Tsuki yelled. "That my sister isn't coming back! She knows when she's been beaten and she's been beat!"

Ryo sighed and looked away from her, "Cousin Abbie isn't beat, she's just waiting for the right moment to come back...I know it," he thought.

"Look it's the castle! OOH! I'm soooooo excited!" Kirei said as she ran up the hill towards the castle.

Abigail sighed, "I forgot how excited she get's."

"How could you forget that?" Sparx asked shocked.

"Guess I've been gone to long..." Abigail said sadly.

Nova elbowed Sparx, "Way to make her feel better," she said sarcastically.

"So how are we gonna get past the Valencia?" Otto asked.

"I can shut them down through my laptop, I just have to link up the main signal that's controlling them," Abigail answered. The group made it up the hill and were now at the entrance of the castle. They hid behind the same bushes Gibson and Antauri had, while the Queen carefully took her laptop out of her bag. She sat down on the ground and turned it on, a small antennae shot out of the side and made a humming noise.

"Once the computer boots it should pick up the signal, then all we have to do is disable the signal and we won't have to worry about the Valencia," Abigail whispered.

"Wow, this is so kewl! I feel like I'm one of those kewl action movies!" Kirei said.

Abigail hushed Kirei and began typing on her laptop. 'There!" Abigail said as she stood up, picked up her laptop and walked out of the bushes. Kirei skipped happily behind her humming.

"Hold up! The Valencia are still there!" Sparx said. Abigail kept on walking followed by Kirei who had her utmost confidence in her. The Valencia spotted them and came rushing towards them with their swords. Otto, Nova and Sparx gasped as they ran out of the bushes and towards the Queen.

"Watch out!" Nova yelled.

"Huh?" Abigail asked confused.

They jumped in front of the Queen just as a Valencia was about to slice her in half. To there surprise the Valencia went right through them. They sighed a sigh of relief and sunk down tot he ground.

Abigail laughed lightly, "I do appreciate your concern, but they can't harm me at all. Don't worry they can't harm any of us. I wasn't able to delete them, that would have to be done by the main computer in the castle."

Nova sighed, "Guess we should have asked."

"Come on guys! Get up!" Kirei said with a twirl. The three robot monkys sighed and stood up.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yay! Kirei's back! Oh yeah! Raise the Roof! dances

**Snowkat**: Oh gosh...please stop!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Whatever, your just jealous because I'm a better dancer then you. continues to dance

**Snowkat**: Yeah and I can paint like Monet.

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I still say your jealous! --;


	17. Enter Kevok

**Thanks for the reviews! I luv you guys! Here's chapter 17! Mew :)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Enter Kevok**

"Come on! Faster before she figures out where we're going!" Cielle said as she spirited down the halls of the castle followed by the hyper force.

"Does it really matter? Aren't we headed straight for her!" Chiro asked panting.

"No, we have to got to the computer room and disable the Valencia in the castle otherwise we won't stand a chance!" Cielle said.

"No we don't!" Antauri said. Cielle stopped and Gibson ran into her, Antauri ran into him and Chiro ran into him.

"Why in the name of Shuggazoom did you stop?" Gibson asked irritated.

"What did you call me?" Cielle asked.

"Shuggazoom is the name of our city..." Chiro explained.

"Oh..." Cielle said.

"We don't need to go to the computer room, I can stop them," Antauri said.

"But how?" Cielle asked.

Gibson cleared his throat. "When Antauri uses his attack, it emits a frequency that disrupts the Valencia's signals," he explained.

"Well that's great! And it saves us time," Cielle said. She led them down the hall and back to the castle directory, from there they went through the main lobby and up a large stair case. At the top there was another large door. Cielle pushed it open and they went in. It was the throne room and it was being guarded by the Valencia.

"There they are! Alert the master!" one of the Valencia yelled.

"Get ready Antauri," Cielle said. Antauri nodded as they headed towards the center of the room.

"Princess!" a Valencia said appearing in front of the Princess and Ryo.

"What! What!" Princess Tsuki snapped.

"The outsiders and Cielle are in the throne room, they're trying to get to you!" the Valencia said.

"Excellent, you know what to do!" Princess Tsuki said. The Valencia nodded and disappeared.

"What are you going to do?" Ryo asked.

Princess Tsuki glanced down at Ryo, "Do you think I'm ignorant enough to tell you?"

Ryo sighed lowered his head.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri yelled. The Valencia ran right through the four and they walked on ahead.

"All we have to do is climb that flight of stairs and it should lead us right to that tyrant," Cielle said. Before Cielle could take a step the ground shook, then stop, then shook again.

'What is that?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know, sounds like the footsteps of something very large," Gibson said.

"Do you know what it is?" Antauri asked Cielle shook her head.

The ground began to shake harder and a large rumbling noise caught their attention. They turned to the front of the room just to see the wall in front of them smashed to the ground. Cielle started coughing from the flying dust and debris, "What happened?" she asked.

"I can't quiet see at the moment," Gibson said trying to navigate his way through the dust.

"Someone knocked down that wall!" Chiro said.

"You mean something," Antauri pointed out. There was a low rumbling growl as the paw of something large stomped down in front of them clearing the dust. Cielle and hyper force looked up to a huge cat like monster with bright red eyes, gleaming silver fur, ferocious fangs and massive paws and four thrashing tails.

"Oh my...So this is what Princess Tsuki was working on another computer program," Cielle said.

"You knew about this?" Chiro asked.

"I heard a couple of weeks back she was working on a new program to help the Valencia, I thought it was her Stallion, but I guess was wrong," Cielle said.

"Obviously," Gibson said. The creature roared again and lifted it's paw.

"Run!" Cielle said. The Massive creature stomped it's foot down and the hyper force and Cielle jumped backwards.

"Looks like we're going to have to take this 'thing' down! Let's go Hyper force!" Chiro said.

"If it's a computer program like Valencia your attack should have the same effect on him , Antauri," Gibson said.

"It's worth a try," Chiro said.

"Go on," Cielle said.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri said as he unleashed his attack on the creature. The creature blinked a few times then narrowed it's eyes and roared.

"It didn't work," Gibson said shocked.

"Then we'll just have to defeat this thing to get to Suki! Echo Cannon!" she said as she jumped into the air and shot at the creature in the eyes. It screeched in pain and thrashed it's tails against what remained of the wall behind it.

"Chiro Spear-o!" Chiro said as he ran towards the creature and through his bolt of lighting at it. It let out a pained growl and opened it's eyes and pounced towards Gibson.

"Ah!" Gibson said surprised about how fast the massive creature was able to move. It roared ferociously and lifted it's paw to swat Gibson. Gibson jumped into the air in the knick of time and landed near Antauri.

"We can't underestimate this creature," Antauri told him. Gibson nodded and readied himself for attack his drills spinning rapidly.

"Thunder Punch," Chiro said trying to attack from behind. The creature saw Chiro coming, he turned and leapt over him nearly landing on Cielle. Cielle fell back and looked up at it. The creature began to glow a bright green and it looked like it was being hurt.

"She's duplicating it!" Cielle said.

"You can't do that! If you duplicate it now you risk losing control over it!" Ryo yelled to Princess Tsuki who as enjoying having playing around on the computer.

"Silence! I can't lose control over anybody! And that includes Kevok here!" Princess Tsuki said.

"But if you duplicate him it'll just make two smaller versions," Ryo warned.

"Who cares, they'll still be big enough and powerful enough to stop those fools. Thinking they could destroy me by themselves, please," Princess Tsuki said.

Kevok let out another roar. There was a flash of bright light that blinded them all, when they looked back there was two smaller versions of Kevok but still equally large. One leapt over to Antauri and Gibson while the other cornered Cielle with it's menacing fangs bared.

"Stay back you," Cielle said as she narrowed her eyes.

Chiro ran over to Kevok and kicked him in his side. He spun around knocking Chiro over with it's powerful tails. Kevok pounced on Chiro and held him down underneath his paws.

"Chiro!" Cielle said as she got up. Kevok turned his head and snapped at her as she ran beside him. "Get off of him!" Cielle said as she jumped back and growled, "Twisting Tornado!" she yelled once again turned into the purple tornado except this time much bigger and with greater wind strength. Cielle rammed into the side of Kevok, but he only pressed down harder. Causing Chiro to let out a gasp as he was slowly being choked.

Cielle stopped and landed on Kevok's head. "If I don't do something he'll be choked to death!" Cielle thought. Cielle jumped onto his muzzle and shot one of her cannons in Kevok's eyes. It roared in pain but didn't move a muscle. "Get off! Get off! Right now!" Cielle yelled firing at him continually. Chiro who was slowly losing oxygen and was being crushed underneath Kevok, managed to lift his head, "Antauri! G-Gibson!" he yelled softy.

Gibson and Antauri who were wrestling a Kevok of there own were too busy to notice.

"Take this!" Gibson said thrusting his drills into the Kevok's paws.

Antauri who was about to attack, stopped and shook his head, " Something not right...Chiro's in trouble," he said out of no where. He turned to Chiro and the other Kevok and gasped, "Gibson! We have to help Chiro!" he yelled.

"I'm kind busy right now! You'll have to do it!" Gibson said. The Kevok had Gibson tangled in his four tails and was thrashing him around endlessly. Antauri turned from Gibson and ran over to Chiro and Cielle.

"Let him go Now!" Cielle yelled angrily as she opened her mouth and bit into his flesh with her fangs. The Kevok had enough of her annoying antics and lifted his paw off Chiro and tried to swat Cielle off. Before Cielle could move she found herself in the clutches of Kevok.

Antauri reached Chiro, who was breathing heavily and taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked him.

"I-I think so..." Chiro said. Antauri tried to help him up but Chiro fell back down. "I think...that thing crushed my ribs..." he said.

"Don't worry Chiro, I'll protect you," Antauri said.

All of a sudden there was a ear piercing scream. Antauri looked up to see Kevok snap it's jaw shut with Cielle inside. His eyes widened. Gibson's cry was heard next and the Kevok was doing the same thing the other had done to Chiro.

"Antauri! Help me!" Gibson yelled from underneath it.

Antauri looked at Gibson, then down at Chiro, then up at the Kevok that had just devoured Cielle. They all needed his help but he was only one monkey. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself closing his eyes shut trying to think as hard as he could.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Ahhhh! More cliff hangers! AHHHHHHHH! Stop the insanity! Please!

**Snowkat**: Why would I stop it if I know it bothers you...besides I already have the part after this written, so I know what's going to happen and you don't mwahahahahaha! Mew :)

**L'arc en Ciel7**: OMG!

**Snowkat**: What?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I dunno...they're not all gonna die are they?

**Snowkat**: What? When have I ever had anyone die in my stories?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: There was that one story where that girls fish died...!

**Snowkat**: -- That was a fish...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: So it was an important character!

**Snowkat**: It was a goldfish it's only purpose was to be a pet, it's not like was a magical fish or anything!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Sure you fish hater!

**Snowkat**: Hey! I am not! I luv fish, I had fifteen pet fish in my lifetime and I loved them all!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Fine I take it back, but only because I knew one of those fish.

**Snowkat** :sigh


	18. Nova, Otto, Sparx and Kirei

**Chapter Eighteen: Nova, Otto, Sparx and Kirei to the Rescue**

"Monkey Fang!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Lady Tomahawk"

"Magna Tingler Blast!"

Antauri opened his eyes and saw Nova pounding against the Kevok and Kirei who had sank her fangs into Kevok's back. The Kevok opened it's mouth in pain and Cielle jumped out and landed on the ground on her side. "Ow...that wasn't pleasant at all..." she grumbled.

"Cielley! Your ok!" Kirei mewed as she let go of Kevok and jumped down next to her wobbling sister and hugged her.

"Now's not the time Kirei!" Cielle pointed out. Kirei let go of her sister and nodded with a serious look on her face. Kevok growled and snapped at Nova, who jumped to the ground and ran over to the group.

"Mind explaining what that thing is?" she asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Cielle said.

Nova glanced down at Chiro and gasped.

"Chiro! What happened are you alright?" she asked.

"N-no not really," Chiro said.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault, I should have been able to help you!...I.." Cielle said. Antauri shot Cielle a look that made her stop what she was saying. "I mean...I tried..."

"And that's what counts," Antauri added.

"Hey Gibson need some help?" Otto asked as he hopped over to Gibson who was still underneath the Kevok's paws.

'What does it look like Otto!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok!" Otto said. He lifted his arm and swung his buzz-saws into Kevok's leg. Kevok lifted it's paw in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Smooth move you Stupid Smart Person, getting yourself stuck under a giant cat!" Sparx said.

"You know Sparky! What you just said is an oxymoron," Gibson snapped.

"I'm not a moron and don't call me Sparky!" Sparx growled.

"What on earth are these things?" Abigail asked as she entered the room. The Kevok's turned to Abigail and ran towards her.

"Oh no!" Nova said.

"Come on Otto!' Sparx said.

"Kevok?" Abigail asked with a soft smile. The two giant creatures began to glow again and a wind blew around them concealing them. They landed in Abigail's arms but instead of being giant ferocious beasts they were cute, adorable, fluffy silver kittens. Abigail laughed, "Oh my, Kevok there's two of you, looks like Princess Tsuki's been busy..."

The hyper force dropped their jaws , unable to believe those two giant monsters were those two adorable kittens. Abigail ran over to the hyper force to see the damage.

Chiro sat up clearly in pain, Cielle stumbled onto her feet and leaned on Kirei, Otto, Gibson and Sparx walked up next to Nova who was rubbing her injured arm.

"Are you all alright?" Abigail asked.

"How'd you do that?" Otto asked amazed.

Cielle's eye's widened and she froze with her mouth open.

"Cielle?" Antauri asked. Abigail placed the two kittens down and they curled up next to each other on the ground and sat patiently, while she got down on her knees next to Chiro.

"Are you alright...?" she asked him.

Chiro looked up at her, "N-No, wh-who are you?" he asked.

"She's-She's the Queen..." Cielle answered for Abigail.

"She's the Queen? But she's so young," Gibson said.

"Abigail...I didn't think you'd come back..." Cielle said.

"Neither did I, "Abigail said as she lowered her head.

"Yeah! It took my convincing!" Kirei pointed out.

"Yes, Kirei..." Abigail said. "I shouldn't have left, especially when my sister needed me most...I was just afraid...I-I didn't know what to do...I made a mistake, Kirei, Cielle...all of you...can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Kirei said.

"Abigail...I'll forgive you if you promise to stop Suki," Cielle said. Abigail nodded and looked at the hyper force and down at Chiro. They were silent. Abigail sighed and stood up and walked towards the giant hole in the wall her heels clicking against the tile.

"Where are you going?" Kirei asked.

"To stop Princess Tsuki!" Abigail said continuing to walk.

"No! I'm coming!" Cielle said as she ran after Abigail.

"No Cielle! Stay here and help your friends, they need you," Abigail said.

"No, I want to help you!" Cielle said.

"Cielle I said no," Abigail said.

"I won't let you go alone! You said I was built to help protect the city, and I'm going to full fill what I was made to do," Cielle said.

"No, I lied to you...you weren't built to protect the city...I-I found you in a ditch one night when it was stormy, they said a ship had crashed and I went to examine the damage myself, I found you there...I erased your memory, of what little memory you had and gave you a second chance at life. I needed you to help me protect myself from Suki..." Abigail yelled.

" You erased my memory!" Cielle asked shocked.

"Me too?" Kirei asked.

"Why would you do that?" Cielle asked.

"Stay here Cielle!" Abigail yelled as she started to walk off again.

Cielle tightened her fists, "I don't care if you erased my memory, found me in a ditch and lied to me! Your my friend and friend's stick together! I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

Abigail sighed, "Fine..."

"Cielle!" Kirei said as she ran after her sister.

"Kirei, stay here..." Cielle said. Kirei frowned and watched Abigail and her sister slowly disappear into the debris that was the next room.

"Don't worry Kirei, your sister will be fine," Antauri reassured her.

"I just wish we could help," Nova said.

"You heard the Queen, she said to stay," Sparx said.

"Besides, Chiro needs our help," Gibson said.

"Don't worry about me...I'm fine..." Chiro said. The hyper force gave him a blank stare. "Ok so I'm not fine, but I'm not terrible either," he said weakly.

to be continued...


	19. Queen Abigail and Princess Tsuki's

**Hey Everybody! Here's Chapter 19! Mew :)**

**Chapter Nineteen: Queen Abigail and Princess Tsuki's Final Showdown**

"Princess..." Ryo said.

"Don't bother, I already know...she's here, I can sense her," Princess Tsuki said.

"I knew she'd come back! I just hope she can bring back the nice Suki," Ryo thought.

"Come Ryo, we must be there to greet our guests," Princess Tsuki said.

"What about the Cielle army ma'am?" a Valencia asked.

"I almost forgot bring them too!" Princess Tsuki said. The Valencia nodded and rushed off.

"I told you Kevok wasn't ready," Ryo said trying to stall the Princess.

"I regret to say but you were right, I must not have deleted all of it's memory considering Abigail found a way to persuade it,'" Princess Tsuki said as she picked up her scepter.

"Your really going to attack her?" Ryo asked.

"You fool, haven't you realized the Suki you once knew is gone?" Princess Tsuki said in a dark voice.

Abigail's slow walking turned into a swift sprint running towards the computer room. "She's in there," the Queen said picking up her pace.

"Abigail! Wait for me!" Cielle said struggling to follow her Queen.

Princes Tsuki's heels clicked on the tile as she walked out of the computer room and into a lobby like area. Ryo straggled behind her keeping his distant. The Princess stopped in the middle of the room and lifted up her head. Valencia poured out of the four doors and stood behind the Princess. Ryo squeezed out from in-between two Valencia and ran up to the Princess.

The Princess had her eyes glued to the door where she knew Abigail would step through at any second. Abigail reached the door,stopped and looked up at it. Cielle walked up to Abigail out of breath and shot her a confused look.

"My sister's on the other side of this door Cielle," Abigail said. She lifted her arm, shaking from fear, and placed it against the door.

"Don't be afraid Abigail, we can bring the old Suki back...I'm here to help," Cielle reassured her Queen. Abigail looked down at the purple monkey and smiled. She pressed against the door and slowly pushed it open.

Princess Tsuki's eyes narrowed as she the doors opening. She gripped her scepter tightly and the Valencia reached for there swords. Ryo's eyes were glued to the door waiting for Abigail to step in. Indeed she did, Abigail stepped into the room with Cielle behind her.

"Abigail..." Princess Tsuki's voice boomed. "What a pleasant surprise, and you've brought little Cielle, what joy."

"Cousin Abby!" Ryo said as a smile crept across his face and he ran towards her. Princess Tsuki lifted her scepter and thrusted her arm backwards, hr scepter hitting Ryo in the chest knocking him over.

"Ryo!" Abigail yelled.

Princess Tsuki's eyes darted over to Abigail, "Valencia attack!" she yelled. The Valencia ran past the Princess and towards Cielle and Abigail.

"Please! Like I'm afraid of my own computer program!" Abigail said. "Etacilpud Noiteled!" she yelled. All of a sudden the Valencia froze and started one by one disappearing.

"What! What did you do?" yelled Princess Tsuki.

"What did you do?" Cielle asked.

"It's the override code that deletes all duplicates of the twelve original Valencia," Abigail explained.

"That's how you got past the guards in the front then right?" Cielle asked.

"No, those were the twelve original! I had to block there signal, I couldn't simply delete them," Abigail said as the last of the Valencia disappeared.

Princess Tsuki looked around the room and saw it completely empty except for her, Ryo, Cielle and Abigail.

"You think your so smart! Just because you've gotten rid of the Valencia doesn't mean I'll be beat so easily!" Princess Tsuki said.

"Ryo! Bring out my army!" Princess Tsuki said.

"No," Ryo said.

"What did you say?" Princess Tsuki asked angrily.

"What I mean is, the Valencia couldn't duplicate Cielle', her mechanical structure was too complex!" Ryo said.

"What!" Princess Tsuki yelled.

"You tried to clone me?" Cielle asked with a monkey screech.

"Silence!" Princess Tsuki yelled. "I'll just have to get rid of the two of you on my own! Haah!" Princess Tsuki ran towards Abigail and Cielle. Cielle jumped in front of Abigail and held her cannon out ready to fire at the charging princess.

"No. Cielle," Abigail said. Abigail walked past Cielle and stood unmoving while her older taller sister lifted her scepter to slam it down on her. Abigail blocked her scepter with her arms and knocked the scepter out of Princess Tsuki hands. It landed on the floor with a clang and shattered.

Princess Tsuki enraged grabbed Abigail by the throat and lifted her in the air. Cielle gasped but before she could move Abigail spoke, "No C-Cielle, I'll handle this," she said.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Hey have you heard the song "Another day in Paradise" by Phil Colins

**Snowkat**: Of course! I love Phil Colins, I have his greastest hits Cd!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: How about Sade's "Smooth Operator"?

**Snowkat**: I Love that song!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Hm...Marron 5's "Sunday Morning?"

**Snowkat:** Yeah? Why are you asking me all these questions about music?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I think I found your missing CD case... ''

**Snowkat**: You mean to say your the one who stole my cd case!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I'm sorry! I thougth it was mine...

**Snowkat**: It has my name on it!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh yeah...maybe we should talk about your cliffhangers instead...

**Snowkat**: Don't try and change the subject!


	20. Queen Abigail2

**Chapter Twenty: Queen Abigail and Princess Tsuki Showdown 2**

"Silence!" Princess Tsuki said.

"You know choking me isn't going to get you anywhere Suki! I'm here to help y-you," Abigail said as she started to breath heavily.

"Suki stop! Your hurting Abby!" Ryo said with tears in his eyes.

"Suki, listen to me, I can help you...I'm sorry I left you in your time of need, I was afraid, I made a mistake," Abigail said.

"Shut up!" Princess Tsuki yelled.

"No! Listen to me! I'm your big sister! And no matter what you've done I love you! You can change what you've done, and I can help you. Don't let the evil side of you take over!" Abigail said.

"It's too late it already has! You pathetic fool!" Princess Tsuki said as she threw Abigail to the ground. Abigail sat stood up and dusted herself off and slapped Tsuki across the face.

"No it hasn't Suki! You can regain control I know you can! If you were completely evil you would have killed Cielle and Kirei ages ago and everyone else on this planet! But you didn't do that did you! You kept them confined in there homes, and you know why? Because you wanted to keep them safe from your dark side and the Valencia! Face it Tsuki your not as evil as you think you are!" Abigail snapped.

Princess Tsuki stood paralyzed by her sister's words. "No stop it! I'm evil!" she hissed as she grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Fight it Suki!" Abigail yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Princess Tsuki yelled as her aura around her glowed bright green and she shut her eyes like she was in great pain.

Cielle stood in awe as Princess Tsuki changed from a adult woman to a small child around Ryo's age, with short neon green hair and wearing a soft pink dress.

Abigail sighed and got down on her knees. "Oh Suki, it's good to have you back baby sister," she said as she hugged her sister with tears coming down her cheek. Cielle sighed a sigh of relief as Ryo ran up to Abigail and Suki.

"Suki! Your back! It's really you!" Ryo said. Suki opened her eyes and sat up.

"Abigail! Ryo...Cielle! Wh-where am I?" Suki asked in a soft child's voice.

"You just fell asleep in the lobby again that's all, Ryo will you take her to her room please?" Abigail asked. Ryo picked up Suki and walked up the stairwell into the next room.

"That's Suki?" Cielle asked confused.

"Yes," Abigail said as she sat up. "When you met her dark side had already began to take over her, that's why she appeared to be older then she really was...I just hope it doesn't come back Cielle...but for now I have a kingdom to run. I'll have to reprogram all the Valencia she's cloned, make due or all the damages and I'm afraid to know what else."

"I'm sorry..." Cielle said.

"Cielle don't be! I'm putting you and Kirei in charge of tonight's celebration!" Abigail said with a smile.

"C-celebration? Tonight? So soon?" Cielle asked.

"Yes, and invite everyone in Shiro City, tell them the reign of Princess Tsuki is over and Suki and Abigail have returned," Abigail said.

"But what about the castle there's holes in the walls!" Cielle said.

Abigail gave Cielle a blank look, "Cielle your talking about me here!" Abigail said with a wink.

"Unh...Abigail...what you said before about me...was that true?" Cielle asked.

Abigail who had already had begun to walk away turned and looked back at Cielle.

"Yes Cielle, I'm sorry..." Abigail said as she started to walk again. Cielle watched Abigail walk off and she lowered her head.

"Well...guess I have a party to plan," Cielle said with a smile.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: YAY! Suki isn't evil anymopre, that just goes to show you sisterly love can get conquer all evil! Mew :) So what's with the party thingy? I thought this was the last chapter?

**Snowkat**: Come on you know me better then that!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I know...I should have expected it, but I had a false sense of securtiy that this was your last chapter...

**Snowkat**: You poor soul you...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yeah...that's what they say on Gaia too.

**Snowkat**: Ah yes...Gaia...


	21. The Party

**Chapter Twenty One: The Party**

Later that night...

The Ballroom where all parties in the castle were held was filled to the brim with guests dressed in brilliant party clothes. Huge chandeliers hung overhead lighting the room, while a jazz band serenaded the guests. There was tables of food and drink, the dance floor was filled with swaying couples and the clear glass walls showed the loveliness of the night, the stars and moons glittering.

Cielle was welcoming guests entering the ballroom. She was standing in the entryway flashing everybody a smile, "Welcome. Queen Abigail is pleased to have you! Welcome!" she said. The guests all nodded to her and walked on it.

"Cielle," a familiar voice said.

Cielle turned to see Antauri and the rest of the Hyper force standing in front of her.

"An-Antauri...I thought you all would have left," Cielle said.

"And miss a party with food! No way!" Otto said as he rushed in past Cielle.

"Otto wait!" Nova called as she and Sparx ran after him. Chiro came up in crutches with his rib cage wrapped in a medical wrap.

"Chiro!" Cielle said. "Are you feeling better? Did they take good care of you?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Cielle, you found me the best doctor here!" Chiro said with a smile.

Cielle smiled back, "Good, I was worried about you."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Chiro said as he wobbled his way into the party.

Cielle looked up at Antauri who was looking at her with soft eyes. "Hi," she said simply.

"Hi," Antauri said back.

Gibson cleared his throat, "I'm going to make sure Chiro get's around without trouble," he said as he left the two of them alone.

"Otto! Otto!" Kirei yelled as she waved her little pink hand above her head.

"Ooh, there you are Kirei! I was looking for you!" Otto said with a big smile on his face.

"See my pretty bow!" Kirei said turning around and around pointing to the yellow bow on her tail.

"Whoa, your making me dizzy," Otto said.

"Hey watch it! Be Careful! Can't you see I'm on crutches!" snapped Chiro as random people kept bumping into him while he wobbled along.

"Chiro! Chiro!" Gibson called searching for his crippled leader.

"So Nova...um...ya wanna dance?" Sparx asked Nova.

Nova gave him a stern look. Sparx smiled nervously and began to scoot away.

"I'm kidding!" Nova said as she grabbed him by the arm. "Just be careful of my shoulder ok?" she asked him. Sparx looked down at her shoulder that was now in a neat and tidy sling.

"Don't worry I'll be extra careful," Sparx said as he led her out onto the dance floor. You'd think Nova and Sparx would look out of place dancing among the people of Tohruu but they fit in quite well amongst the tiger people, blob people, occasional human, and many other assortments.

"Ah! Gibson help me!" Chiro yelled as he was being squished against the wall by a crowd of people passing him. Gibson sighed, rolled his eyes and walked over to help Chiro.

Queen Abigail entered the room, her hair up in a bun with a few curly hairs hanging down by her ears, and she was wearing a tradition blue princess dress with white gloves and the whole shebang.

"Let's try not to crush the crippled alright?" Abigail asked as she gently pushed her guest aside.

"Thanks, but I'm not crippled, I'll be better in no time," Chiro said.

"Of course you will," Abigail said with a smile. "Your little blue monkey friend is looking for you."

"Yeah, thanks," Chiro said as he wobbled away.

Abigail sighed and glided across the room where Kirei and Otto were dancing. Though it seemed Kirei was merely twirling around like a hyper little girl. "Kirei!" Abigail said.

Kirei stopped twirling and faced the Queen with a serious face. "What is it Queen?" she asked.

Abigail laughed, "Your so silly Kirei."

"I am?" Kirei asked.

Abigail sighed, "I was wondering if you could go fetch Cielle for me, I'd like to speak with her."

"Sure no prob, Otto I'll be right back!" Kirei said as she skipped away.

"Unh..." Otto stammered. "You look lovely tonight your highness!" he said as he got down on his knees and bowed to her.

Queen Abigail laughed," Please you don't have to bow to me, stand up!"

Otto obeyed the Queen and stood up with a smile. "Of all people I should be bowing down to you. Without you and your friends, well we probably would all still be living in fear of Princess Tsuki!"

"Cielle!" a soft little voice said. It was Suki who was now dressed in a pink evening gown with Ryo alongside her in a black suit.

"Suki, Ryo?" Cielle asked.

"We can take it from here," Suki said.

"Yeah you go enjoy the party," Ryo said with a smile.

"Unh...alright," Cielle said. Cielle was about to walk in when she felt someone pull her back. It was Antauri who had gently grabbed her arm.

"Come with me," he told her.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: OMG! How many more chapters are there going to be like a million!

**Snowkat**: No stupid! And why do you care?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Because I want the story to end already!

**Snowkat**: Why you don't like it? Have you been lieing to me this whole time?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: No! I like it! You know what's funny?

**Snowkat**: What?

**L'arc en Ciel7:** Chiro on cruthces reminds me of when you were on cruthes, all wobbly and all getting squished aganist stuff...what did we used to call you...oh yeah! Wobbafett!

**Snowkat**: ...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: What?

**Snowkat**: Like Omi-gosh that's cowabunga dude!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Huh?

**Snowkat**: That's what I always say when people ask to be to mimic how my friends in California sounded like!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I thought you said they didn't talk like that...I mean you don't talk like that so why should they?

**Snowkat**: Exactly...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: OH! I get it, just like how people thing we all say Ya'll and own ranches and junk?

**Snowkat**: Yes exactly!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Wow I feel so smart!


	22. Amoureux de toi

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Amoureux de Toi!**

"Unh...ok," Cielle said. Antauri led her down the hall and onto a terrace away from the loud crowded party.

"It's another lovely night," Antauri told her as he leaned against the railing and looked up into the night. Cielle walked up next to him.

"Yes...but I have a feeling you didn't bring me out here to talk about the sky," she said.

"No, your quite right," Antauri said as he wrapped his tail around hers.

Cielle lifted her head and looked over at him, her face a light shade of pink. "Antauri?"

Antauri took her hand, "Cielle, from the moment I looked into your eyes I sensed something special about you. Something about you draws me closer and closer to you," he told her.

Cielle laughed softly, "Oh Antauri, it sounds like your in love!" she blurted out. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Antauri smiled, "I infer that would explain it."

Cielle put her hand down and smiled back.

"I do have a question for you though..." Antauri said.

"Um...yes what is it?" Cielle asked.

"It's about Suki...I'm sure there's a very interesting reason why she's decreased in height...and age..." he told her.

"Oh that...well...see she's always been a little girl...but when her dark side took over it slowly turned her into something she wasn't...her dark side was more advances and mature...so it turned Suki into adult. I feel sorry for the little thing...she doesn't remember anything..." Cielle explained.

"Nothing at all?" Antauri asked.

Cielle shook her head, "No...she only remembers up to the time her dark side took over complexly...that was a year ago. When she asked Abigail who Princess Tsuki was and why they were throwing a party in honor of her downfall, she had to lie of course...but I can't imagine that sweet little girl being that...that horrible person... I just hope the kingdom forgive her...bless her little heart..." she said.

Antauri placed his hand on her shoulder, "It'll be alright Cielle, with someone as sweet as you to protect her she'll be fine." Cielle looked up at him processing his reassuring words. She took his hand and gave him a soft nod.

"Thank you Antauri..." she said looking deep into his eyes. Antauri smiled and stared back into hers.

The two looked into each other's sparkling eyes, Antauri began to lean in followed by Cielle and just as they were about to kiss Kirei jumped in between them scaring them half to death. Antauri let out a monkey search and almost feel over the railing

"Kirei!" Cielle asked surprised.

Antauri regained his composure and cleared his throat , "Kirei...we, were just...um...talking," he said.

"Yeah sure, I'm not a baby you know I know what you were doing," Kirei said. Cielle smiled nervously at Antauri.

"Anywho, I came out here to tell you that Queen Abigail wants to see you," Kirei said.

"Oh, well...I'll be there in a second," Cielle said. Kirei shrugged and skipped away.

"I'm sorry Antauri, she kind of ruined the moment, heh" Cielle said.

Antauri laughed, "Cielle it's alright."

"Well I better go see what the Queen wants, she is the Queen after all, I can't very well keep her waiting..." Cielle said as she pushed herself off the railing and turned to leave. Antauri latched his tail onto her's and pulled her backwards into his arms. He dipped Cielle down and kissed her. Cielle closed her eyes , treasuring the moment.

"Kirei where's Cielle?" Abigail asked a she spotted the little pink monkey entering the room.

"On the terrace..." Kirei said as she crossed her arms.

"Why is she on the terrace? I told you to go get her for me," Abigail said.

Kirei sighed, "She was 'busy' at the moment, said she'd be here in a second."

Abigail looked over at the doorway and saw Cielle and Antauri enter. Chiro wobbled past them with Gibson flailing his arms in the air telling him to 'come back', Antauri said something to Cielle and she kissed him on the cheek as he rushed on after Gibson.

"I see..." Abigail said as she crossed her arms almost identically to Kirei who was standing next to her watching Cielle approach.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Cielle asked with a bow.

Abigail smiled, "Come on, you know you don't have to bow to me... why does everyone think they have to bow to me? Anyways..." she cleared her throat. "I see your getting acquainted with your friend there."

Cielle turned pink, "Well...um...yes..." she stammered.

"Well don't get too acquainted, see I wanted to discuss their departure," Abigail said. "You know...Tomorrow," she twisted a strand of her gold hair around her finger and shot Cielle a serious look.

"Oh..." Cielle said crestfallen.

"Do they have to leave already?' Kirei asked with big sad eyes.

"It's there decision Kirei, your the one who told me they were big shot super heroes, I'm sure they have better things to do then stay on Tohruu" Abigail pointed out.

"Oh right I forgot..." Kirei said with a sigh.

"Queen...I'll see to it," Cielle said sadly as she walked away with her head lowered.

"Oh and Cielle...I want to see you after the party...I have something for you," the Queen said as she turned and walked away mingling among the party goers leaving Kirei by herself.

"There you are Kirei!" Otto said with a smile.

"Hi!" Kirei said happily as she rushed over to Otto and gave him a constricting hug.

Abigail took a deep breath, "Suppose I should make the announcement now..." she told herself. She walked over to the stage and picked up the microphone, Suki and Ryo scampered up to the stage and stood next to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Tohruu" Abigail announced. Immediately everyone paused and turned to the Queen eyes peeled. "Tonight is the first night of your freedom from Tsuki! I threw this party in honor of not only that, but in honor of our brave friends who helped us! The Super Robot Monkey Team! Let's give them a hand, or tentacle, or paw... to our heroes!" she said. Rounds of applause filled the room.

"Hey she's talking about you!" Kirei said with a smile as she let go of Otto pointed to him.

"Wow..." Otto said as he looked around at the people clapping for him.

"I want to thank you all for coming and I hope you enjoy yourselves," Abigail finished as she stepped off the stage followed by Ryo and Suki fumbling behind her. The jazz band resumed and the guests continued with their merriment.

Gibson had finally anchored Chiro down near one of the tables of food and Antauri was lecturing him on the dangers of being of trying to run while on crutches. Nova and Sparx walked over to them and they exchanged hellos.

"Did you hear all that applause! They love me!" Sparx said.

"They loves us!" Nova snapped.

"Yes indeed, but who can blame them we saved their planet," Gibson said.

"Yes...you know I've been wondering if Suki's dark side was brought on by the Skeleton King Worm," Antauri said.

"Don't you think they would have said something then?" Nova asked.

"Perhaps it was only Suki who came in contact," Antauri said.

"But wouldn't it have corrupted the whole planet?" Gibson asked.

"Hmm..." Antauri said deep in thought.

"I think we lost him..." Sparx said.

"Hey guys," Otto said as he walked up to the rest of the team.

"Hey Otto, Kirei keeping you occupied?" Sparx asked.

"She sure is a boat load of energy isn't she?" asked Otto.

"More like a submarine," Gibson mumbled.

"Well Monkey Team, I hope you have a good time tonight, because tomorrow we have to continue our search for Skeleton King," Chiro said.

All the monkeys except Gibson lowered there heads and sighed sadly. Even Chiro felt iffy about leaving, especially considering he was injured but he couldn't let that stop them from their mission.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Dude what is with the title?

**Snowkat**: What? It's french you should know that considering your in French 2 with me!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I know it's french but I don't know what it means...

**Snowkat**: How do you not know what it means? It was one of our vocab phrases...? Mr. Zamora isn't going to me very happy...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Unh...maybe because I suck at french...hello this is my second year taking French 2! I failed last year!

**Snowkat**: Oh yeah! Hahahahahahaha! I feel so smart!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Yeah, yeah tell me what it means...!

**Snowkat**: In love with you!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Your in love with me!

**Snowkat:** No you idiot that's what the title means! Your so stupid some times...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Well sorry it's not my fault I'm dumb!

**Snowkat**: Yes it is...!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh forget it...


	23. After Party

**Thanks for all your reveiws guys man I feel soooooooooooooooo loved! Mew Here's chapter 23!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: After Party**

Late into the night...

All the guests had left and the once busy room was empty except for the hyper force a royal court.

"Valenica here will escort you to your rooms where you will be staying for the night," Abigail said as she placed her hand on the shoulder of a Valencia.

The hyper force looked at the Valencia anxiously.

"Oh! Don't worry she won't hurt you, I reprogrammed her," Abigail said sensing there hostility.

They sighed relieved. Otto, Nova, Sparx and Gibson followed the Valencia towards the exit.

"Suki, Ryo, Kirei it's past your bedtimes go with them," Abigail said.

"Awww...but I'm not tired" Kirei whined.

"Me either..." Ryo said.

"Neither am I!" Suki said.

"Well too bad! Now come on bed!" Abigail said. The three crossed there arms and reluctantly followed the hyper force out of the room.

"Is there a reason you two stayed behind?" the Queen asked Chiro and Antauri who had stayed behind.

"We have some questions for you," Chiro answered her.

"I figured you would..." Abigail said.

"Well come on," Abigail said as she turned to walk away. Cielle followed and Antauri helped Chiro wobble along behind them.

Queen Abigail led them to the infamous computer room where she stationed herself in front of largest screen waiting for the others. Cielle entered, then Chiro and Antauri.

"Cielle come here," Abigail said.

Cielle obeyed and walked up to her Queen. The Queen placed something in her hand and moved Cielle's hand into a fist. Cielle looked up at the Queen then opened her hand to see a very advanced looking chip of some kind.

"What is this?" Cielle asked.

"Your memory chip, once I take the chip Tsuki used to control you out I can put that one it where it belongs," Queen Abigail said.

"B-But I thought you said you destroyed it," Cielle said.

"No before I made a backup," Abigail said with a smile. Cielle looked down at the chip and then up at Abigail again. She gripped the chip tightly, held her arm out and dropped in back in Abigail's hand.

"I don't understand," Abigail said confused.

"I don't want it..." Cielle said.

"Why not?" Abigail asked.

"Because I'm happy where I am, I don't want anything from the past interfering with what I have now..." Cielle said.

"But Cielle...what if..." Abigail started. Cielle shook her head.

Abigail smiled," Alright," she said.

"Unh...Abigail...I mean Queen..." Antauri spoke up.

"Yes?" Abigail asked as she turned to Antauri and Chiro.

"Before Suki's dark side took over did you have an unwanted visitors?" Antauri asked.

"To tell you the truth I wouldn't know...the Valenica take care of everything," Abigail said.

"That's helpful," Chiro mumbled.

"Maybe my accusations were wrong..." Antauri said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be any help," Abigail said.

A Valencia appeared in the doorway and walked over to the Queen and bowed. "Shall I escort them now?" she asked.

"Yes please do," Abigail said as she bowed back. The Valencia walked over to Antauri, she stopped in front of him and extended her arm out. Ant. The Valencia turned and began to leave, Antauri and Chiro followed her out.

"Good night Antauri!" Cielle called.

"Good night," Antauri said over his shoulder.

"Cielle get a good nights sleep," Abigail said as she patted her on the head and walked off. Cielle sighed then turned to Abigail.

"Wait! What about this chip in my head!" she yelled as she ran after the Queen.

to be continued...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh joy! The next chapter is the last one isn't it!

**Snowkat**: Yes...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Mew! YAY!

**Snowkat**: Gee thanks...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Sorry...yeah you ever seen Bobobo-BoBo-BoBo?

**Snowkat:** Unh...yeah...why?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: That show makes no sense whatsoever! Man is it confusing...

**Snowkat**: But it's hilarious because it's so random! Espeically Don Patch, man he is all over the place...!

**L'arc en Ciel7:** Yup, he's like himself one second then he's a gurl, then he's something else...!

**Snowkat**: I like when he's seeling the churros and he's all yelling and spinning! LOL...how'd we start talking about him again?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I dunno...so yeah...

**Snowkat:** Oh well, the next chappie's the last! YAY!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: dances happily


	24. Farwell Hyperforce

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Farwell Hyperforce **

The Next day...

"Well Chiro, the robot looks like it's in tip-top shape," Gibson reported.

"That's great news, now all we have to do is figure out a way to get me into tip-top shape," Chiro said with a sigh referring to his crutches.

"Don't worry I'll work on it," Gibson said.

"I'm gonna miss this place," Nova said.

"Yeah, even though we were caught up in a war against an evil tyrant it was still a pretty kewl planet," Sparx said.

"Yeah..." Otto sighed sadly.

"Hey! Otto!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Kirei who was running up the road towards them and the super robot.

"Kirei!" Otto said happily. Kirei skipped over and tackled him with a hug.

"Oh Otto I'm gonna miss you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" Kirei said.

"Unh...me too!" Otto said.

Kirei let him go and walked over to Nova and Sparx. "I'm gonna miss you guys too! You to Chiro!" she said with a smile.

"Oh joy it's Kirei," Gibson said.

Kirei hopped over to him, "I'm gonna miss you too! Are you gonna miss me?" she asked.

"Indubitably," Gibson said sarcastically.

Kirei titled her head, "Huh?" Gibson sighed and walked over to Antauri. Kirei shrugged and twirled back over to Otto.

"Did you come alone?" Otto asked her.

Kirei shook her head, "No! Abby, Cielley, Suki and Ryo were with me, but I went ahead because they were walking too slow!"

Sure enough the Queen along with Cielle, Suki and Ryo appeared on the road before them.

"Here they come!" Kirei said with a smile. Antauri turned to see Cielle running straight towards hi, just like Kirei she tackled Antauri with a hug knocking him over.

"Cielle!" he said shocked.

"Oh Antauri! I'm-I'm going to miss you!" she said with tears flowing down the side of her cheeks.

Antauri sweat dropped, "Cielle..." he said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Wow, sister like sister," Sparx said.

"Huh?" Nova asked.

"You know like father like son, but not...um...guess it doesn't work so well with sister..." Sparx said.

"Yeah, no" Nova said.

"Cielle," Abigail said as she cleared her throat.

Cielle rushed over to the Queen side and smiled nervously.

"Well hyper force, I hope you enjoyed your stay here and in honor of saving the planet Tohruu we give you this," Abigail said as held out a strange chunk of pink rock.

"W-what is it?" Otto asked.

"The rarest mineral on Tohruu, it sells big on the black market, but of course you wouldn't think of doing that! Anyways, it's capabilities are unimaginable once you learn how to manipulate it properly, enjoy," Abigail said.

Gibson snatched it out of her grasp and began to examine it, "Amazing..." he said.

"Great, now Gibson has a new plaything," Sparx said.

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you," Antauri said.

"Well we should get going, you must be anxious to leave," Abigail said.

"Bye guys!" Kirei said as she waved and ran over to the Queen.

The Queen turned to leave along with the others but Cielle kept her stance.

"Hold on!" she said.

"Good Bye Hyper force, I wish you all luck on your mission and hope you have a safe journey home," Cielle said with a bow.

She stepped up to Chiro and held out something, "Take this Chiro, it's a genetically engineered mint plant that we use for healing, it'll help you heal faster," she said.

"Thanks," Chiro said as he took it and placed it in his pocket. Cielle then made her way to Antauri.

"Good Bye Antauri," Cielle said. Antauri smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry I'll keep in touch," he said as he let go and kissed her on the cheek. Cielle smiled back and headed back towards the Queen.

"Farwell Hyper force!" she said as she turned to leave with the others.

"Well, guess this is out cue to leave," Sparx said.

"Come on guys," Chiro said as he wobbled into the Super Robot. The rest of the hyper force followed him in and they shortly took off leaving the planet of Tohruu.

**The End!**

**Snowkat**: YAY! I finished the story! WHOOO! PARTAY!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh yeah! Party at my house in ten! So...when you gonna write the seqeul?

**Snowkat**: What? Why would I right a seqeul I just finished the story!

**L'arc en Ciel7**: So! Come on do a seqeul!

**Snowkat**: Shell no! What would it even be about?

**L'arc en Ciel7**: I dunno! OOH! I know! I know! If I think of an idea will you write it then?

**Snowkat:** sigh Sure...I say that only because I know you won't be able to think of an idea...

**L'arc en Ciel7**: Oh just you wait and see! Bwahahahahhaa!

**Snowkat**: Oh man...what have I just done?

Mew so that's my story! Hope you enjoued reading it! I wanna thank L'arc en Ciel7 for commenting, boy those were some fun IM conversations! Anywho...yeah...See ya'll later!


End file.
